Indefenso
by Road1985J2
Summary: Slash Janto. ¿Qué pasaría si el capitán Harkness perdiera su capacidad de regenerarse, si fuera humano otra vez? ¿Y si Ianto tuviera que convertirse en la única persona que puede protegerle? A veces las cosas, siempre pueden acabar peor. Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

El SUV se detuvo en el descampado. Gwen bajó del con el teléfono todavía en el oído. Llevaba más de veinte minutos hablando con PC Andy, intentando convencerle de que no había ocurrido nada realmente grave, que no hacía falta que fuera allí. Mentía, como siempre que intentaba mantener a su amigo a salvo de cualquier amenaza alienígena.

El día amaneció despejado, igual que la noche anterior, por lo que había sido imposible que aquel suceso tuviera sentido. Jack bajó después de ella del coche, se cubrió los ojos con las manos para poder mirar hacia el cielo y sonrió.

"Me encantan las mañanas soleadas, no me gusta empezar el día con la gabardina empapada." El resto de su equipo bajo del coche. Tosh, con el ordenador ya encendido, hablando sobre ciertas incoherencias en el estado meteorológico de la noche anterior, Owen protestando por tener que levantarse tan temprano para ver un cadáver que no se iba a mover de allí y por último apareció Ianto.

El capitán se lo quedó mirando. Parecía igual que siempre, silencioso, serio, parecía pensativo en algo que Jack nunca sabía lo que era. El capitán pensaba que le preocupaba algo continuamente, pero le hacía no preguntar más de lo necesario; sabía que Ianto no era de las personas más abiertas.

Ianto se colocó junto a Jack y comenzó a hablar sin tan siquiera mirarle a la cara. "¿Por qué me has pedido que viniera? No tengo nada que hacer aquí y en la base tengo trabajo atrasado." Su tono, resentido por algo, le hizo darse cuenta a Jack, que algo realmente le preocupaba a su compañero. Afortunadamente para él, sabía lo que era y sabía como solucionarlo.

"Lo siento." Dijo en voz baja para que el resto de su equipo no le escuchara. Tan sólo Ianto debía escuchar al capitán Harkness disculparse por haber hecho algo malo, tan sólo él debía saber que se arrepentía de alguno de sus actos. "Lo compensaré esta noche."

"No pasa nada, de verdad. Tendría que haberte conocido mejor. No puedo esperar que estés al cien por cien conmigo, entonces no serías tu. Estás con otras personas y por mucho que me duela…"

"Lo digo en serio, Ianto, lo siento. No pensé, lo digo en serio. Si se me hubieran pasado por la cabeza tus sentimientos no le hubiera pedido el número de teléfono en un primer momento." Jack quiso abrazarle, pero tener delante a su equipo no se lo permitió y le detuvo.

No se trataba de vergüenza o de que no quisiera que sus "chicos" les vieran juntos, pues al fin y al cabo ya sabían lo que había entre el capitán y Ianto. Si no que más bien se trataba de lo que ocurría durante el trabajo y en las horas privadas. Ianto era parte de su vida privada, como los sentimientos que nunca desaparecerían por el Doctor o el dolor por haber perdido a su hermano. Todo eso formaba parte de él y no de Torchwood.

"¿Puedo enfadarme cuando lo hagas la próxima vez? y que sepas que soy muy bueno con los pequeños detalles, me daré cuenta." Ianto sonrió, justo lo que Jack quería, no soportaba ver a su compañero entristecido por algo de lo que él era culpable.

"Si lo vuelvo a hacer te dejaré que me castigues." Jack bajó más el tono de voz. "Ya sabes a lo que me refiero." Ianto se sonrojó al escuchar aquello. Pese a encantarle todas las nuevas prácticas, de todo tipo, que le proponía Jack, Ianto no se sentía cómodo al hablar de ello delante de sus compañeros. Jack sonrió con malicia y aunque deseaba besarle en ese mismo momento por ver la inocencia saliendo por cada poro de Ianto, se contuvo y no lo hizo.

"Jack, creo que voy a llevarme el cuerpo a la base, hay demasiadas cosas que no tienen sentido y necesito todos mis aparatos antes de decirte nada." Dijo Owen, cortando la conversación de Ianto y Jack.

"¿A que cosas te refieres exactamente? Dime que al menos has sacado algo de tus primeras pruebas."

"Bueno, podría decir que a este tipo le impactaron al menos tres rayos."

"Anoche no hubo tormenta en ninguna parte de la cuidad." Puntualizó Ianto.

"Precisamente. Pero este hombre murió de un ataque. El impacto de los rayos y la forma de caer al suelo y moverse no indica que le cayera del cielo, si no que algo o alguien le disparó."

"Vale, Owen vuelve a la base con Toshiko, haz la autopsia completa a nuestro electrocutado. Tosh, necesito que mires si en algún lugar cercano a Cardiff hubo tormenta anoche."

"Ya lo he hecho Jack, nada. todo el cielo estuvo limpio." El capitán sonrió a su compañera con orgullo. No podía estar rodeado de un equipo más profesional y Toshiko Sato en su trabajo era la mejor. "Pero la cámara de seguridad que hemos pasado a la salida de la autopista tiene constancia de un coche que se paró aquí anoche, tal vez nos diga algo o su conductor fuera nuestro hombre."

"Muy bien, entonces vete con Owen y tu Gwen." La chica parecía cansada y no era para menos, ahora que ella y Rhys habían decidido cambiarse de casa a un lugar mejor, con la intención de incrementar la familia en un futuro no muy lejano, no le quedaba tiempo libre entre el trabajo y la mudanza. "Vete a casa y tómate el día libre."

"Pero." En un principio Gwen quiso discutir, no quería mostrarse como una persona débil y que no podía hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero Jack tenía razón, estaba exhausta, apenas podía consigo misma, como para llevar a cabo una investigación. "Vale, pero si me necesitáis ya sabéis donde estoy." Gwen se despidió de sus compañeros y se marchó con Owen y Tosh, que la dejarían en la puerta de casa.

"Bien nosotros tenemos trabajo." Ianto esperó a que el SUV se hubiera perdido dejando tras de él una nube de polvo, luego anduvo los pasos que le separaban de Jack y cuando este se dio al vuelta le besó con decisión, incluso con un poco de desesperación.

"¿Qué es lo que tenía ese tío que no tuviera yo? Si te hizo algo que no has conseguido conmigo…" Jack lo agarró por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, hasta que casi lo dejó sin respiración.

"En realidad fue un polvo bastante aburrido. Simplemente era un tío que parecía mono, pero que luego en la cama no supo hacer nada. No es como tu, lo que hicimos no se parece en nada a lo que tengo contigo." Recorrió los labios entreabiertos de Ianto con dos dedos, mientras le sonreía con picardía. "Creo que ya me he cansado de buscar en otros lo que no voy a encontrar lejos de ti."

Un ruido a sus espaldas llamó su atención, pero al volverse no vieron nada. "¿Qué hay de la investigación? ¿Qué crees que fue lo que lo mató?" Dijo Ianto como si no hubiera pasado nada, una vez que habían dejado las cosas claras.

"No lo se con seguridad, pero creo que puedo hacerme una idea. No es la primera vez que veo algo así, pero si en la Tierra. No se trata de una raza muy extendida por la galaxia pero si extremadamente belicosa y sobretodo muy peligrosa. Preferiría no haberlos visto nunca por aquí."

"¿De que crees que se trata entonces?" De nuevo en ruido, como si de algo arrastrándose por el suelo les hizo quedarse en completo silencio, pero cuando miraron no había nada.

"Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí, no estamos seguros en campo abierto si realmente es lo que creo." Sin embargo, antes de poder dar un paso atrás, escuchó el grito de Ianto a su lado y lo vio caer al suelo.

Ianto no sabía de donde había venido, no había visto a la criatura porque había sido muy rápida, pero algo a su espalda le había disparado, tal y como había dicho Owen, alguien le había disparado un rayo por la espalda.

El hombro le ardía y apenas podía respirar con normalidad. "¿Qué ha sido eso y de donde ha venido? No lo he visto, no estaba allí."

"Lo se, pero tenemos que marcharnos de aquí. No pensaba que esa cosa se hubiera quedado aquí para que le descubriéramos. Vamos, tengo que sacarte de aquí." Se agachó frente a su compañero y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Había sido una mala idea quedarse, pero necesitaba pasar tiempo a solas con Ianto, fuera de la base, tiempo para ellos dos solos y no se había preocupado de nada más. Además, no esperaba que aquella criatura se hubiera vuelto tan atrevida.

Había visto a los smuggle pocas veces, pero toda la galaxia hablaba de ellos. Maleantes, ladrones y en ocasiones asesinos, tan sólo se preocupaban por su negocios y matar no era un problema para ellos. Por eso sabía, que la criatura querría deshacerse de ellos por haberle descubierto.

Ianto se apoyó en Jack y juntos comenzaron a caminar, en cuanto llegaran a autopista el peligro habría pasado. Un siseo sonó a su espalda justo un momento antes de que Jack notara el impacto sobre su pecho y cayera rodando por el pequeño terraplén, llevando a Ianto consigo.

Rodaron hasta llegar abajo, donde los dos quedaron inconscientes.

- o -

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, Ianto despertó dolorido, pero al menos estaba de una pieza y el dolor en el hombro había desaparecido. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo del traje. Miró a su alrededor en busca de Jack y lo encontró unos metros más allá todavía inconsciente.

Se acercó rápidamente hasta él y le dio la vuelta. "Jack." Pero su jefe y amante no le contestó. Le comprobó el pulso, que parecía más acelerado de lo normal. "Jack vamos despierta." Lo miró de arriba abajo, no había ningún órgano vital y lastimado, no le habían disparado, nada parecía impedirle regenerar y estar de pie como él. Pero no lo estaba.

Ianto comenzó a ponerse nervioso, algo no estaba bien. No era posible que él estuviera perfectamente, de una pieza, sin dolor ya, sin un rasguño después de rodar por aquella pequeña colina y Jack continuara tenido en el suelo, sin despertar.

"Jack ¿puedes oírme?" Se acercó más a él y comprobó que estaba respirando y al hacerlo vio la herida en su cabeza, la cual no había dejado de sangrar, no se había curado automáticamente como siempre hacía el capitán Harkness.

Entonces Jack se removió en el suelo y abrió un poco los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se quejaba por la luz que hacía que la cabeza le fuera a estallar. "Me duele." Dijo por fin.

"Jack ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Vamos regenérate, sólo son un par de heridas, nada que no puedas solucionar con tu "magia" para curarte." Le ayudó a quedar sentado en el suelo, aunque un momento más tarde Jack se arrepintió de hacerlo pues el suelo comenzó a darle vueltas.

"No puedo hacerlo."

"¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo? Eres el capitán Jack Harkness y no puedes morir porque te regeneras de todas las heridas." Por mucho que Jack se lo estuviera diciendo, Ianto no se lo podía creer, las cosas no podían estar tan mal por un maldito alienígena después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

"No puedo hacerlo, Ianto, algo ha cambiado dentro de mi. No estoy seguro, pero creo que ahora soy vulnerable y sobretodo mortal."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack apenas dijo nada en el trayecto de vuelta a la base. Ianto condujo el SUV a gran velocidad por las calles de Cardiff, sin importarle que los demás coches hicieran sonar el claxon cuando estaba punto de atropellarles. De vez en cuando miraba a Jack y se preguntaba que estaría pensando, pero si algo había aprendido del capitán Harkness, era que no debía intentar leer en su rostro o intentar averiguar lo que decían sus ojos, pues Jack solía ser, para la mayor parte del mundo, libro cerrado a cal y canto.

Por su parte, Jack tenía la mirada puesta en la ventanilla, en lo que había más allá, viendo las casas y los edificios pasar a gran velocidad a su lado. No le importaba no poder ver la cara a los transeúntes o no distinguir si iban por una calle o por otra. Tan sólo quería mirar y no pensar en nada.

No pensar en lo mucho que le dolía el brazo, debía de tenerlo roto, se dijo a si mismo, sorprendiéndose de sentirse feliz por poder decir eso realmente. Tampoco quería pensar en el tremendo dolor de cabeza, incluso podía tener una conmoción. Hacía tanto que no se encontraba tan mal, que si alguien extraño leía sus pensamientos en ese momento, pensaría que estaba completamente loco por, de alguna manera, disfrutar con aquel sufrimiento.

Jack no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron por fin a la base, Ianto tuvo que abrir su puerta, para que el capitán se diera cuenta que ya estaban en casa. Su joven amante le sonrió al ver que Jack ponía los ojos sobre él. No estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de él, siempre era al revés, Jack se arriesgaba por todos, Jack les sacaba de los apuros, Jack era invulnerable.

Ahora en cambio todo parecía completamente distinto, imposible incluso, en una situación normal, pensó Ianto, pero no dijo nada, Jack ya tenía bastante con sus problemas, como para que Ianto le recordara que demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en su vida.

"Vamos, te ayudaré." Dijo Ianto. Jack lo miró un momento. Adoraba a ese muchacho, siempre atento con él y ahora pendiente de que se encontrara bien y de ser el hombro en el que el capitán pudiera apoyarse. ¿Cómo era posible que todavía no le hubiera dicho lo mucho que le quería? Definitivamente había sido un tonto al no darse cuenta o simplemente, no querer reconocer sus propios sentimientos hacia Ianto. Se lo diría, tal vez no en ese momento, pero en cuanto las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco, le diría a Ianto que no podía vivir sin él. Eso seguro que le hacía muy feliz a su compañero.

Ianto se mantuvo ahí, ofreciéndole a Jack la mano y finalmente, el capitán la aceptó. La cabeza le dolía demasiado, incluso sintió que todo se movía a su alrededor cuando salió por fin del vehículo. De no ser por Ianto, que estaba allí para sostenerle, seguramente las piernas le hubieran fallado y hubiera caído al suelo.

"Tranquilo, no tenemos ninguna prisa." Le dijo Ianto casi al oído. Sabía como tranquilizar a la gente. Rodeó la cintura de Jack con un brazo y dejó que el capitán se apoyara en él.

Antes de dar el primer paso, Jack se detuvo a mirar a Ianto. "¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó este. Jack se acercó más a él, colocó una mano bajo la barbilla del joven agente y le besó en los labios tiernamente.

Jack no era persona que diera las gracias habitualmente, pues estaba más acostumbrado a recibir los agradecimientos. Por eso no lo hizo y Ianto tampoco lo esperó, pero ese beso, la unión de sus bocas en ese momento fue más intensa y sobretodo sincera que cualquier palabra que el capitán hubiera dicho en ese momento.

Antes de poner en marcha el SUV, Ianto había llamado a Gwen para avisar al resto del equipo sobre lo que había ocurrido. En un primer momento, Gwen pensó que Ianto le estaba tomando el pelo.

"Claro y ahora me vas a decir que habéis visto a un conejo blanco corriendo y repitiendo "tengo prisa"." Dijo Gwen en tono jocoso. Sin embargo, al comprobar que Ianto tardaba unos momentos en contestar, se empezó a preguntar si aquello no iba en serio. "Vamos Ianto, estamos hablando de Jack. seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto."

"Entonces espero que puedas dármela cuando lleguemos." Concluyó Ianto con firmeza. Si ella estuviera viendo en ese momento al capitán Harkness seguramente no diría algo así, porque algo a lo que Ianto no sabía dar nombre, había cambiado en Jack, ya fuera su inmortalidad e invulnerabilidad o algo más que el capitán no quería demostrar abiertamente. Pero algo era distinto en él.

Mientras el ascensor se internaba en la base, Gwen, Toshiko y Owen se reunieron para esperarles. Habían creado tantas conjeturas para explicar el estado de Jack, que ya no sabían lo que podía ser verdad o lo que ellos se habían imaginado.

Sin embargo, cuando tenían a la vista a Ianto y Jack, los tres se quedaron sin palabras. Para su sorpresa, Jack parecía completamente derrotado. Allí, apoyado sobre Ianto, parecía a punto de perder equilibrio y de derrumbarse en sus brazos, como si una manada de rinocerontes hubieran pasado por encima de él.

"Dios mío." Murmuró Gwen, pronunciando en voz alta lo que sus dos compañeros tan sólo se atrevían a pensar. "Jack ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Gwen se puso al otro lado y sujetó a Jack con cuidado de su brazo herido.

"No… no lo se." Dijo Jack dubitativo. Todos le miraron cuando el ascensor se paró definitivamente y aunque Ianto era el único que no lo miraba con aquella sorpresa en los ojos, una parte de él se sentía arropada por su grupo, pues por primera vez se estaban preocupando verdaderamente por él. Le miraban consternados, Gwen le estaba ayudando a llegar a la enfermería, Owen ya había desaparecido para preparar el equipo médico y Toshiko, con su mirada dulce y siempre sincera, se había quedado clavada al verle llegar. "Tranquila estoy bien, tan sólo ha sido una mala caída." Le dijo Jack, intentando que su compañera se relajara.

Sin embargo, todos los miembros de Torchwood sabían que eso no era cierto, Jack no estaba bien, si realmente había perdido su facultad para regenerarse, tardaría bastante tiempo en estar bien otra vez. Al fin y al cabo, resultaba que ahora era un ser humano completamente normal y la recuperación sería lenta y dolorosa.

Owen terminó por fin el examen preliminar sobre el estado del capitán, que permanecía tumbado en la camilla mirando a sus compañeros moverse sin parar a su alrededor. No dijo nada, pero odiaba esa sensación de impotencia, no le hacía gracia tener que estar allí tumbado, sin poder hacer nada y seguir las instrucciones de los demás como si de un inválido se tratara.

Pero se mantuvo callado, ¿Cómo podía decir algo con lo mucho que se estaba preocupando su equipo por él? Desde luego no se lo merecían.

"Tienes el brazo roto y la herida de la cabeza te dolerá durante un par de días." Dijo finalmente Owen.

"Muy bien, así que estoy de baja por unos días." Jack se incorporó en la camilla, aunque al hacerlo demasiado rápido la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar sentir ganas de vomitar.

"Yo diría más que eso Jack."

"Si, ya lo se, reposo y tranquilidad. No te preocupes seré un buen paciente y no criticaré la comida." Jack se levantó pero Ianto tuvo que sujetarle para evitar que cayera al suelo. "¿Qué… que ha pasado?" Preguntó el capitán algo aturdido.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, te he sedado para poder vendarte el brazo. No creo que te hubiera hecho una gracia que lo hubiera hecho sin anestesia. Tardará como una hora en desaparecer. Así que por el momento, te vas a quedar sentado, muy tranquilo y vas a dejar que los demás nos encarguemos de todo."

"Pero…"

"Jack por favor." La voz suplicante de Ianto le rompió el corazón. Sin darse cuenta le estaba haciendo daño con su comportamiento. Se estaba haciendo el duro cuando Ianto esperaba que se dejara querer, estaba intentando ser el mismo capitán Harkness cuando Ianto estaba deseando que le pidiera ayuda.

"Os dejamos solos, tal vez queráis hablar en privado." Dijo Gwen, mientras, junto con sus compañeros salían de la enfermería.

"Lo siento, me estoy comportando como un crío ¿verdad?" Ianto afirmó sin decir nada y simplemente ayudó a Jack a volver a tumbarse en la camilla.

"Me has dado un susto de muerte en el descampado. No se lo que ha pasado ¿de acuerdo? Pero las cosas han cambiado, no puedes seguir siendo el mismo héroe capaz de sacrificarse por todo el mundo porque la siguiente vez que lo hagas puede ser la última."

Ianto dejó de mirarle, tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería que el capitán le viera hacerlo. Entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro que lo atrajo hacia el cuerpo de Jack. Ianto no puso resistencia, tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Luego notó la boca de Jack sobre su cuello besándole.

"Jack, lo digo en serio, tienes que descansar." La mano de Jack terminó de rodear su cintura y Ianto sonrió en silencio. ¿Cómo negar que le encantaban las caricias de Jack, sus besos sobre la piel, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo?

Sin embargo, le escuchó gemir, pero no de placer. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a Jack con los ojos cerrados, apretados con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de dolor.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Tomó el rostro del capitán en sus manos y esperó a su respuesta.

"Después de ciento cuarenta años recuperándome en dos segundos, no es fácil acostumbrarse a este dolor permanente. No tenía que haber hecho ese movimiento con el brazo."

"Jack…"

"Lo se, lo se." Le besó de nuevo. "Tienes toda la razón para enojarte conmigo, pero espera a que Owen vuelva a darme calmantes, así sólo me dolerá mi propio sentimiento de culpa." Ianto no se resistió a besarle de nuevo.

Al escucharle hablar así, Ianto era incapaz de ver a Jack como el capitán Harkness que siempre había conocido, el que se mostraba ante todo el mundo y que tan poco tenía que ver al que él conocía entre las sábanas de la cama. Por primera vez, Jack comenzaba a compartarse abiertamente tal y como era, mostrando su dolor, su pena y diciéndole, tal vez no con las palabras exactas pero si dándoselo a entender que le necesitaba.

"¿Qué tal si te llevo a la cama y duermes un poco? Te vendrá bien para recuperar fuerzas." Jack sonrió con tristeza. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hace que no duermo por necesidad? No recuerdo cual fue mi último sueño. Hace tanto de eso que temo que se me haya olvidado como se hace." Ianto acarició la mejilla de Jack con el dorso de la mano y creyó escucharle suspirar, aunque tal vez fue lo que le hubiera gustado a él.

"Vale lo prometo." Jack lo miró extrañado.

"¿El que? No he dicho nada." Los dos se entendían muy bien como para que Ianto le diera explicaciones.

"Ya lo se, es igual. Pero prometo que me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas." Jack tan sólo sonrió, se acercó a Ianto y deposito un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, junto con un, prácticamente inaudible por nadie excepto por Ianto, gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Harkness estaba herido. Apenas recordaba la última vez que lo había estado, después de tantos años, siglos incluso, de invulnerabilidad. _"Ah si."_ Se dijo a si mismo allí tumbado en la cama. _"Fue con el Doctor y Rose, menudo esguince más tonto, si hubiera estado más atento, ni si quiera me había ocurrido."_ Sonrió, pues era uno de los pocos movimientos que le hacían daño. _"Si no hubiera estado allí, Rose hubiera caído por aquel agujero, nunca supimos su profundidad, si es que tenía fin. Mereció la pena hacerme daño, al menos ahora ella está bien y el Doctor me debe una."_

Eran las diez de la mañana, nunca, desde que era un niño tardaba tanto en levantarse, siempre tenía miles de cosas que hacer. algunas personas le habían llamado hiperactivo, pero él tan sólo se consideraba amante de la vida.

Pero aquel día era diferente, el peor de toda su vida podía decir. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, las costillas al respirar, la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en cualquier cosa y sobretodo el brazo. Tenía el brazo roto, nunca había experimentado algo así y pocas veces había sentido un dolor tan terrible.

Intentó moverse pero no pudo hacerlo pues sintió que se quedaba sin respiración y un fuerte latigazo recorrió todo su brazo herido desde el hombro hasta el final de sus dedos. Jack no era hombre que sabía estarse quieto o que le gustara quedarse simplemente en la cama. Sabía que había muchas cosas que hacer.

"_Seguro que ya están investigando algo nuevo y no me lo quieren decir para no preocuparme. Gwen habrá tomado el mando. Si me ocurre algo a mi, se que puedo confiar en ella para seguir con Torchwood. Toshiko ya se habrá infiltrado en algún ordenador y estará sacando información y lo más probable, es que Owen esté haciendo alguna de sus interesantes, al mismo tiempo que asquerosas autopsias. En cuanto a Ianto."_

Jack sonrió, había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que su compañero estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándole directamente a los ojos. Ianto también estaba sonriendo, aunque en su caso se trataba más de una sonrisa triste, melancólica incluso, mezclada con un toque de cansancio. Jack se preguntó cuantas horas habría dormido y cuanto tiempo habría pasado observándole dormir.

"Pensaba que no te ibas a despertar nunca." Ianto dio un par de pasos hacia la cama, pero se detuvo antes de llegar, pues al ver el gesto doloroso del capitán al intentar levantarse, creyó que se le partía el corazón "Deberías estarte quieto, al final te vas a hacer daño."

"Sabes tan bien como yo que no se me da nada bien, quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, mientras vosotros arriesgáis la vida para salvar el mundo." Finalmente consiguió quedarse sentado en la cama, aunque para ese momento ya estaba agotado por el esfuerzo.

Tan sólo llevaba un día como ser humano normal y corriente y después de tantos esfuerzos en el pasado por morir, se daba cuenta que no le gustaba nada volver a ser una persona débil y frágil.

"Jack por favor…" Ianto dio los dos pasos que le separaban de la cama y se arrodilló frente a Jack. Tomó el rostro del capitán entre sus manos, como si de un niño se tratara, como si fuera su niño y durante unos segundos tan sólo le miró a los ojos. "Hazlo por mi, descansa hasta que te recuperes y mientras tanto nosotros intentaremos averiguar lo que te ha sucedido para deshacerlo."

"No me había dado cuenta." Dijo Jack apenas en un susurro. "¿Siempre te has preocupado tanto por mi?" El capitán se dio cuenta que su compañero bajaba la mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizaban visiblemente. Jack se echó a reír, aunque aquella devoción que Ianto demostraba hacia él, le tenía completamente cautivado. "¿Desde cuando tienes miedo de decirme algo?"

"¿Miedo? No tengo miedo de decirte nada. Es más bien vergüenza por lo que puedas pensar de mi." Ianto se sentó en la cama, todavía sin mirar a Jack. No podía decirle aquello mirándole a los penetrantes ojos azules. Sin embargo, notó mano del capitán rodeando su cintura.

"Se que soy sobreprotector, pero me gusta serlo. Me gusta tenerlo todo controlado y hasta ahora, no te podía ocurrir nada; te disparaban, te regenerabas, te caías de un piso enorme y nada. Tu inmortalidad me hacía sentirme tranquilo de que nunca te iba ocurrir nada malo. Pero ahora…"

Ianto se estremeció en silencio y se hizo un ovillo abrazándose a sus propias piernas sobre la cama. Jack le estaba masajeando la espalda y pese a que le hacía sentir muy bien, no le quitaba la idea de la cabeza de que ahora Jack podía morir.

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta lo metódico que eres? Eres justo lo contrario a mi y no sabes cuanto me gusta eso." Comenzó a susurrarle al oído. "Quieres protegerme y cuidar de mi y yo, aunque no estoy muy acostumbrado a ello, supongo que debo decir que me hace sentir amado." Jack alargó la última palabra sílaba por sílaba hasta que notó que Ianto se volvía a estremecer.

"¿Entonces no te importa tenerme encima todo el día?" Jack contestó con una sonrisa de picardía.

"Bueno, todo el día tal vez sea excesivo, pero ya sabes que me encanta tenerte encima todas las noches." Ianto se ruborizó todavía más, pese a estar con alguien como el capitán, seguía siendo un muchacho tímido y no muy acostumbrado a hablar de ciertos temas. "Pero por mucho que intentes evitar que me pase algo no me puedes dejar encerrado todo el día aquí, a menos de que tengas algo pensado para que nos divirtamos." Los dos rieron y Jack suspiró aliviado, al menos estaba consiguiendo justo lo que pretendía, quitar un peso de encima de los hombros de Ianto. "Soy humano igual que tu, no soy una figurita de cristal."

Ianto miró al capitán. Tal vez se había pasado, pero nunca había sentido tanto miedo como cuando había visto a Jack tirado en el suelo herido. Casi le había dado un infarto hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, pero no le iba a decir nada al capitán.

"¿Te apetece tomar un café, confortablemente sentado en el sofá de la base?" Le preguntó por fin.

"Me encantaría, siempre y cuando me pongáis al corriente de la investigación que estáis llevando a cabo."

"Jack…" Le recriminó Ianto mientras se ponía en pie y le daba la mano al capitán para ayudarle a levantarse. Sin poder llegar a contestar, Jack se dejó caer ligeramente sobre Ianto, hacía casi un día entero que no se ponía de pie por lo que por un momento la habitación dio vueltas a su alrededor. "Owen dijo que podría ser normal, que serían los efectos de los calmantes. Vamos apóyate en mi."

El capitán no estaba seguro si alguna vez lograría devolverle a su compañero todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, si podría pagarle de alguna forma o si por el contrario y tal y como empezaba a pensar, estaría en deuda eterna con él.

Pese a no querer hacerle e intentar caminar por si mismo, Jack terminó por aceptar el ofrecimiento de Ianto y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre él. Ianto rodeó su cintura con fuerza y tras besarle en la mejilla los dos hombres juntos, salieron del dormitorio hacia el centro de la base.

- o -

La criatura había seguido la energía. Era muy poderosa y eso le gustaba, al mismo tiempo que no le gustaba saber que había alguien con tanto poder dentro de su cuerpo. Como si se tratara de un perro sabueso había seguido el aroma de esa energía hasta la enorme torre de agua y ahora, allí parado sintió que la intensidad era mucho más fuerte.

Su visión era mucho mejor que la de los seres humanos, no tenía problemas en ver más allá de las paredes y por mucho que la base de Torchwood fuera un lugar subterráneo, podía ver en su mente la mayor parte de las instalaciones y a sus habitantes moverse.

Los smuggles eran listos, no tanto como otras razas, pero lo suficiente como para hacer daño en un primer ataque. Habían desarrollado un camuflaje que les permitía moverse sin ser vistos al menos durante un periodo corto de tiempo, se volvía indetectables, por lo que eran libres de hacer sus maldades.

De esa forma, el smuggle se dirigió a la entrada principal de la base, hizo que los seguros de la puerta saltaran, eran demasiado primitivos para él y entró sin problemas en Torchwood. Ninguno de los allí presente se dio cuenta cuando la criatura pasó a su lado, Toshiko siguió atenta a su pantalla de ordenador, Owen estaba leyendo un informe y Gwen estaba hablando por teléfono con Rhys, ninguno lo vio pasar, por lo que ninguno se percató que se dirigía a las celdas.

El smuggle tenía curiosidad por saber que tipo de otros alienígenas tenían allí encerrados y que era lo que hacían con ellos. No le costó dar con el pasillo de las celdas. Se hizo visibles, pues ya se estaba agotando después de usar durante tanto rato la invisibilidad.

El weevil, Lucy, se sobresaltó al verlo aparecer de la nada y le gruñó con fuerza. Jamás había visto un ser así. El smuggle lo miró concienzudamente y entonces decido que era el momento de atacar a sus enemigos, porque si quería investigar la tecnología con la que contaban en la Tierra y sobretodo el Torchwood, tenía que comenzar a sacar información.

Tras mirar unos momentos a los mandos controladores de las celdas se dio cuenta que aquello no le iba a costar ningún esfuerzo.

- o -

"Jack ¿Qué haces levantado?" Dijo Gwen al capitán, en el mismo momento en el que colgó el teléfono. "Deberías estar descansado."

"Parece que os habéis puesto de acuerdo, pero no lo vais a conseguir, estoy harto de estar en la cama. Tengo en brazo roto, no me estoy muriendo." Ianto lo miró con dureza, ¿Cómo podía jugar con algo así después de lo que le había ocurrido? Sin embargo no dijo nada.

Lo llevó hasta el sofá, donde le ayudó a sentarse lentamente. "Voy a por el café, pero no se te ocurra moverte de aquí." Le besó en los labios y le acarició la mejilla con la mano justo antes de separarse de él.

Jack miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba igual, él era el único que había cambiado. De repente y como si el destino le contestara, la alarma de la base sonó por todos lados.

"Dios mío, alguien ha abierto las celdas y el Weevil está suelto." Dijo Toshiko realmente alterada.

"Owen, Tosh, venid conmigo vamos a cogerlo antes de consiga llegar a la superficie no haga algún daño por aquí." Gwen había reaccionado con total tranquilidad, como si estuviera acostumbrada a tomar el mando. Ni siquiera miró a Jack para pedirle consejo. "Ianto…"

"Lo se, me quedará aquí."

"No se te ocurra hacerlo para protegerme." Protestó el capitán, pero como toda respuesta, Ianto sacó su arma, comprobó el seguro y el cargador y le sonrió cariñosamente.

Se quedaron solos. Las luces acababan de saltar, por lo que apenas podían ver el otro extremo de la habitación. Ianto estaba junto a Jack, necesitaba estar todo lo cerca posible para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Un ruido llamó su atención, algo muy similar a un gruñido y que tan sólo podía ser una cosa. "Está aquí, el weelvil está muy cerca." Le susurró al capitán. "No se donde, todavía no he podido verlo bien." De nuevo el gruñido mucho más fuerte que el anterior, lo cual quería decir que estaba más cerca.

Ianto se volvió hacia Jack y allí lo encontró, tan cerca del capitán que si acercaba su garra a él un poco, lograría tocarle. Levantó su arma sin dudar y se dispuso a disparar, pero el weevil se lanzó a por él.

"¡Ianto!"

Los dos rodaron por el suelo y cayeron por las escaleras que llevaban a la enfermería. Ianto notó el dolor de su hombro al dislocarse, pero no gritó, pues no había tiempo para eso. el weevil volvió a intentar atacarle, estaba dispuesto a echársele encima y romperle yugular y Ianto no podía darle esa oportunidad.

Sin embargo, el tiro sonó antes, aunque no lo había hecho él. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Jack. "Dardos tranquilizantes, al fin y al cabo ese bicho me cae bien."

"¿No te podías estar quieto verdad?"

"Cuando se trata de salvarte la vida no claro." Las luces volvieron a la normalidad y a través de los intercomunicadores escucharon la voz firme y serena de Gwen.

"Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, aunque estamos casi seguros que se trata de un sabotaje."

"Vale volved a la sala de reuniones, creo que tenemos que hablar." Concluyó Jack mientras miraba a Ianto. "Ianto tu hombro."

"Estoy bien, sólo tengo que ponerlo… en su sitio." Dijo levantando la voz por el dolor. "Ya está, ves no ha sido nada." Ianto movió el brazo con normalidad antes la sorprendida mirada.

"Creo que tenemos que hablar con los demás, ahora en serio."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Que tu has cogido, de alguna forma que todavía no se como explicarme mi invulnerabilidad y yo, soy tu, humano y con fecha de caducidad para mi garantía."


	4. Chapter 4

Pese a querer dejar a Jack en de nuevo en el sofá, si no en la cama para que pudiera descansar, Ianto aceptó llevarlo a la sala de reuniones. Los demás tardaron un momento en llegar, mientras dejaron al weevil en su celda y reponían la seguridad de la base.

"Jack te lo digo por tercera vez, estoy bien, si me hice daño en el hombro, pero no es me recompuse como tu." Jack se acercó a él con paso vacilante, pues el dolor era persistente en todo su cuerpo. Apretó con fuerza el hombro de su compañero y esperó.

"¿Ningún dolor?" Ianto negó con la cabeza. "Claro, es lo más normal cuando te has dislocado un hombro. Vamos Ianto, ¿Por qué no te atreves a decirme que te sientes distinto? Se lo que es eso, a mi también me ocurrió cuando cambié, no sabía lo que era, pero yo era distinto, todo era diferente, pero tuvieron que apuñalarme por culpa de aquel soldado para descubrir que era el hombre no puede morir."

Ianto se lo quedó mirando en silencio, Jack conocía perfectamente esa cara en la que su joven amante le decía que tenía razón por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo. Tenía miedo, eso era un hecho, porque desde que aquella criatura les había atacado, se sentía completamente distinto.

En un principio supuso que se trataba de la adrenalina, de la emoción por haber salvado al capitán, por haberle salvado la vida al hombre al que amaba, pero aquello continuó estando allí cuando habían regresado, aquella extraña sensación en su estómago que le estaba oprimiendo de tal manera que apenas le dejaba respirar, algo que le decía que no era el mismo chico inocente y débil que había salido con Jack.

Algo había cambiado y ahora por fin, podía darle un nombre.

"¿Y que pasará ahora?" Dijo por fin, cuando se sintió con fuerzas para hablar. "¿Qué me va a pasar ahora? Quiero decir, sigo siendo yo, tal vez…"

"¿Qué va a pasar con quien?" Preguntó Owen cuando Toshiko, Gwen y él entraron el a sala.

Ianto no quería hablar del tema delante de sus compañeros, sobretodo cuando él mismo no sabía que decirles. Pero al mirar al capitán, se dio cuenta que no iba a poder mantener su secreto por mucho más tiempo.

"Jack ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos ha atacado alguien?"

"Eso me temo, pero al menos creo saber quien lo ha hecho." La voz del capitán no sonaba como siempre. El dolor que le producían las heridas en su cuerpo, le hacían sonar mucho menos vital que de costumbre, con un tono apagado y sin fuerzas, que trataba de ocultar tras una energía que apenas podía mantenerle en pie. "Pero tenemos otro problema, si es que puedo llamarlo así."

Los tres recién llegados miraron fijamente a Jack sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Se habían perdido algo, de eso estaban completamente seguros, pero lo que no sabían era lo grave que podía ser.

"Vamos Jack habla de una vez." Gwen sonó alterada.

"La criatura que nos atacó en el descampado nos ha seguido hasta aquí. Se trata de un smuggle, carroñero espacial, un ratero de poca monta, pero despiadado cuando las cosas no salen como a ellos les gustan. Se alimentan de energía y son capaz de seguirla una vez que la hayan probado."

Ianto, que permanecía en pie estaba tenso. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Jack al caer por aquella pendiente. Todavía podía escuchar a su propio corazón latir muy rápido como un tambor resonando en sus oídos.

Aquella cosa había probado a Jack, su energía y desde luego había llegado a la conclusión de que no era un hombre normal y corriente. Ahora les había seguido hasta la base y quería terminar lo que había empezado, sólo que ahora Ianto sabía que no sería al capitán al que buscaría cuando descubriera la verdad.

"Y ahora está aquí, buscando la energía que probó en el descampado. La mía. Me probó a mi y vamos a reconocer, mi sabor es increíble." Pese al dolor, la sonrisa resplandeciente seguía siendo la misma en su rostro, tal vez algo menos impresionante pero igual de espectacular. "Sin embargo, tenemos un problema y él también lo tiene."

"¿Y es?" Dijo Gwen en nombre de sus compañeros.

"Que está equivocado en cuando a su presa." Dijo Ianto por fin. Jack le miró asintió, le gustaba como poco a poco iba tomando el mando, como dejaba de ser el chico de los cafés y se convertía en un agente realmente bueno. "Su presa soy yo no Jack."

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Dijo por fin Toshiko, que al igual que sus compañeros, no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Sabes que Jack es especial."

"Gracias Tosh." Jack le guiñó el ojo a ella.

"Pero en tu caso…"

"Mi caso es que ahora yo soy Jack."

"Muy bien Ianto, sabemos que te acuestas con el jefé, pero compartir cama no te convierte en él."

"Gracias por la información Owen, pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si Jack está ahora herido es porque es un hombre normal y corriente como todos vosotros. No se como ocurrió supongo que la energía que el smuggle soltó contra Jack también me dio a mi y ahora yo no puedo morir. Ahora yo soy Jack."

"No puede ser." Dijo en voz baja Gwen, como si tan sólo se hubiera tratado de un pensamiento que había expresado en voz alta sin darse cuenta. "¿Pero como…?"

"Por eso os necesito chicos. Esa cosa está por la base y viene a por mi, pero lo que no sabe que no le sirvo de nada. Si tiene la oportunidad me matará y entonces se dará cuenta de que no soy lo que busca. Son muy persistentes, así que imagino que luego irá a por vosotros hasta dar con su víctima perfecta."

"¿Qué podemos hacer entonces Jack?"

"Tosh quiero que programes los ordenadores de la base para formar un campo de fuerza que pueda detener a nuestro okupa y lo podamos controlar. Gwen esa cosa no debe salir de aquí, bajo ninguna circunstancia, por que entonces se dará cuenta que hay otras muchas fuentes de energía igual de apetitosas que yo… aunque eso parezca improbable. Owen..."

"Owen quiero que tengas controlado a Jack." Ianto y el capitán se miraron, los dos sabían que eso no era lo que Jack iba a decir, pero a su compañero no le importaba, tenía muy claro que no había nada más importante que mantener a Jack seguro, a salvo y sobretodo con el mejor médico cerca. "En cuanto terminemos esta reunión voy a llevarlo a la cama, cuando puedas necesito que compruebes sus constantes, la herida… ya sabes."

Owen asintió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le llevó la contraria Ianto, siempre estaba dispuesto a meterse con él cuando tuviera la ocasión, pero en ese momento, al verle tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, tan parecido a Jack cuando ejercía de líder, no le pareció correcto y aceptó seguir sus directrices.

Gwen, Tosh y Owen se levantaron y se fueron a hacer lo que ellos les habían dicho. Ianto por su parte se acercó a Jack y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse sin esfuerzo.

"¿Cuándo te has convertido definitivamente en mi? Creía que tan sólo habíamos cambiado el hecho de quien puede morir y quien no nada más."

El capitán se apoyó sobre Ianto, ya estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo y su compañero no parecía nada disgustado en ayudarle en todo lo que podía. Llegar al dormitorio fue un camino largo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada en contra de tomarse su tiempo.

"Sólo me estoy preocupando por ti. Cuando tu eres el superhombre que no puede morir, haces lo mismo por mi. No creas que no te he visto protegerme más de la cuenta cuando vamos de cacería y si creías que no me había dado cuenta, cuando el mes pasado tuve la gripe, quien estuvo todo el rato al lado de mi cama. Se que Gwen llevó el caso de esos días."

Jack se sentó en la cama y gruñó por el dolor en las costillas, Ianto comenzó a desvestirlo en silencio, quitándole los tirantes y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

"Puedo hacerlo yo solo, no estoy inválido."

Sonriendo, Ianto se arrodilló frente a él.

"No te das cuenta ¿verdad?" Ianto tomó la barbilla del capitán, tal y como Jack solía hacer siempre. "No estoy haciendo nada de esto por hacerte de menos. Jack, te quiero y me gusta ayudarte, cuidar de ti, saber que estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mi mano para que te recuperes. ¿sabes que ya te hecho de menos?"

"No me he ido a ninguna parte."

"Claro que lo has hecho, pero no te has enterado. No eres tu mismo y me da miedo que haberte vuelto humano te haya hecho perder esa parte tan… tuya, que te convierte en el capitán Jack Harkness."

Le costaba expresarlo con palabras, sobretodo porque no quería hacerle daño. No deseaba decirle que no era el mismo capitán que podía salvar al mundo por la mañana y acostarse con él por la noche. Había perdido su vitalidad, cosa que era lógica teniendo en cuenta que estaba herido; pero al mismo tiempo se había perdido dentro de si mismo.

Al igual que Ianto había tenido que darse cuenta que había cambiado y aceptar que ahora tenía que convertirse en el héroe que se sacrificaba por los demás sabiendo que no le ocurriría nada; Jack tenía que aceptar, que al menos durante unos días, su vida había cambiado, que por mucho que ahora se sintiera como una figura de porcelana que todos mimaban; podía ser un humano completamente normal.

"Te hecho de menos." Volvió a decir Ianto. "Quiero que veas quien eres para volver a ser tu mismo y si te duele algo, no debes callarte, si te encuentras mal, quiero ayudarte y si necesitas decirme algo, desahogarte, quiero que lo hagas, porque por eso estoy aquí contigo."

Jack entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ianto. "Creo que me has pillado, Ianto Jones. Estoy aterrado por todo lo que me está pasando, pero aún así hay algo que te quiero decir y que no me da miedo." Ianto esperó en silencio, no debía romper ese momento o de lo contrario, Jack no continuaría hablando de forma tan sincera. Jack tomó su mano y le hizo acercarse, hasta poder hablarle al oído. "Te quiero."

Al separarse de él, Jack el besó en los labios de la forma más dulce y tierna que lo hubiera hecho nunca. Ianto se preguntó si ese era su verdadero yo o tan sólo se trataba de una fase que tenía que superar.

"Yo…" Ianto no terminó la frase, pues en ese momento escuchó un ruido a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y se la encontró allí. La misma criatura que les había atacado, Jack tenía razón cuando había dicho que les había seguido.

Aquella cosa no tenía una forma definida, más bien parecía una nube que se movía por el espacio, llevaba por una corriente de aire totalmente inexistente. Ianto se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, el smuggle disparó una descarga contra Jack.

Pero aquella vez fue distinto, no fue un rayo sin más como la otra vez, sino que se creó un lazo de energía entre Jack y el alienígena. El capitán se quejó, gritó y se retorció, sin importarle el dolor en el brazo, sentía como si miles de voltios pasaran a través de su cuerpo sin parar.

"¡No, déjale, no es a él a quien buscas!" Gritó Ianto al mismo tiempo que sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró los ojos y se puso entre el smuggle y el capitán. La energía impactó en él, lo atravesó y sintió que le rompía en dos.

Se preguntó si eso sería lo que siempre sentía Jack antes de morir, pero sabía que estaba haciendo bien, que el capitán le necesitaba y que si tenía que descubrir lo que sentía al morir para salvarle la vida, entonces eso sería lo que haría.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack se había quedado paralizado. Jamás le había ocurrido algo así, ni siquiera cuando era mortal, antes de que Rose le devolviera a la vida. Pero algo había cambiado en él, algo que no podía explicar y que hacía que sus piernas no se movieran, que su cabeza no fuera capaz de pensar racionalmente y veía la escena en silencio, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y las lágrimas a flor de piel.

"Ianto." Dijo su mente con fuerza, aunque no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. "¡Ianto!" Volvió a repetir, con la mirada fija en su compañero.

Las luces a su alrededor se apagaron de repente, todo se quedó a oscuras y en completo silencio. La criatura había desaparecido, tan sólo estaban ellos en la habitación. Ianto en el suelo, muerto, inerte, como tantas otras veces le habría visto su compañero a él. Jack sentado en el suelo, mirándole, preguntándose cuanto tardaría en resucitar si es que realmente había tomado su habilidad para hacerlo.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta lo que debían sentir sus amigos cuando lo veían morir, la impotencia de verlo tendido en el suelo, esperando que esa no fuera la excepción, que también pudiera despertar esa vez.

Entonces pensó en Ianto. Sabía perfectamente que su joven compañero estaba enamorado de él, no le hacía falta que se lo hubiera dicho nunca para leer en sus miradas, para comprender aquellas palabras que nunca pronunciaba y que tan sólo le decía cuando se dormía junto a él todas las noches, rodeando su cuerpo y acurrucándose contra él.

Cuando lo veía morir, se aterraba por la posibilidad de no volver a verlo con vida, por no haberle dicho a tiempo lo que sentía, por haberse callado todos esos sentimientos que tenía que le alejaran del capitán.

No, ahora se daba cuenta, esos sentimientos no pertenecían a Ianto si no a él, eso lo estaba pensando en él mientras esperaba, mientras notaba el terrible dolor en el brazo roto al intentar moverse y acercarse a Ianto. Le temblaban las manos, ¿Por qué no era capaz de contener todas aquellas emociones? ¿Por qué no tenía fuerzas para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos? Podía ser mortal, podía ser un ser humano normal y corriente, pero eso no hacía que quisiera mostrar todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos a simple vista.

"¿Jack que ha pasado?" Dijo Gwen al entrar con rapidez en la habitación. Al ver a Ianto en el suelo, muerto, se quedó también paralizada. "Dios mío Ianto."

"No te preocupes, volverá." Jack había dicho eso mismo tantas veces y por primera vez se daba cuenta lo mal que se sentía Ianto cuando pensaba que esa vez no ocurriría, que su buena, o mala, suerte se terminaba la siguiente vez lo mataran. "Lo se, lo hará." Terminó diciendo, intentando creerse sus propias palabras y no desesperarse a cada segundo en el que no pasaba nada.

"Vamos a ponerlo en la cama."

Entre Owen, Toshiko y Gwen, cogieron a Ianto y lo tumbaron en la cama. Los tres se apartaron al mismo tiempo, aunque Gwen se acercó a Jack y le ayudó a incorporarse y sentarse en la cama.

Lo observó un momento, sin perder detalle de su expresión de dolor, sin saber si por el brazo, por lo que le hubiera hecho la criatura o por ver a Ianto así, todavía muerto delante de él. Pero no dijo nada, no preguntó; conocía demasiado bien a Jack como para estar segura que lo último que quería hacer el capitán en ese momento era hablar con nadie.

"Gracias, está bien." Fue todo lo que dijo Jack. todos comprendieron el mensaje a la primera y uno tras otro fueron saliendo de la habitación.

Gwen no quería hacerlo, la criatura podía haber desaparecido, tal vez no le había sentado bien alimentarse de la energía de Ianto, pero estaba segura que aquella cosa volvería.

Sin embargo, aquel momento era de Jack, necesitaba estar sólo con Ianto cuando este despertara. Seguramente tenía que ponerle al día cuando volviera en si. No podía hacerse una idea como sería resucitar después de haber sido asesinada y desde luego prefería no saberlo nunca.

Jack se acercó a Ianto y le acarició la frente, cubierta por unas pequeñas gotas de sudor. Supuso que debía de haber sido una muerte dolorosa, al menos había sido electrocutado o algo parecido y en el peor de los casos, el smuggle se había alimentado de su energía hasta matarlo en cualquier caso había sido algo horrible y para ser la primera, desde luego nada fácil de sobrellevar al despertarse.

No supo si fue por la expresión de Ianto, que ligeramente había cambiado o porque simplemente sabía que iba a pasar, pero Jack apenas se sobresaltó cuando su compañero exhaló con fuerza al despertar. Agitó los brazos y se incorporó, pero la mano del capitán sobre su pecho le hizo caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

"Vamos tranquilo, la primera vez es la peor, lo se, pero te acostumbrarás." Ianto lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en silencio, pero completamente desconcertado.

Sabía que había muerto, que tenía que estar muerto, lo había asumido cuando se había interpuesto entre el smuggle y Jack y aunque ya había hablado con el capitán sobre la certeza de que ahora era inmortal, Ianto no estaba seguro cuando se había jugado al vida por Jack.

"Aunque espero que no tengas que probarlo muchas más veces antes de que descubramos la forma de deshacerlo." Jack sonrió, aunque no pudo ocultar la pena y el dolor en el fondo de su mirada.

"Jack, me siento…" Protestó sin seguir hablando, todavía le dolía el cuerpo después de la descarga de energía. "¿Entonces esto es lo que sientes? Dios debe ser horrible." Apenas se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. "Al menos tu estás bien, que es lo importante."

Para sorpresa de Jack, Ianto se levantó casi de un salto, parecía que estaba completamente recuperado, como si resucitara tan a menudo que una vez más carecía de importancia.

"¿Se puede saber donde vas?" Preguntó Jack.

Ianto se dio la vuelta, sonriendo ampliamente. Ianto no hacía eso, Jack lo sabía bien, no se mostraba abierto con nadie, ni siquiera con él, cuando sonreía siempre parecía que estaba pensando algo, que había algo que se guardaba para él mismo y hacía pensar al capitán que no lo conocía tan bien como él creía.

Pero lo estaba haciendo, estaba sonriendo de una forma que parecía completamente natural. Se acercó a él, mientras Jack lo miraba sorprendido, le acarició el rostro y le besó con dulzura en los labios, apenas con un roce. Un momento después puso sus manos sobre el pecho del capitán y le tumbó en la cama, sin que este dijera nada, tan sólo le observaba, como si fuera la primera vez que le veía actuar así, porque en realidad, era la primera.

"Esa cosa ha entrado en mi base, ha amenazado a mi gente, eso puedo aceptarlo, es lo que nos ocurre todos los días, pero te ha intentado matar y eso si que no lo puedo permitir."

Para mayor sorpresa de Jack, Ianto le besó en la frente y se dio la vuelta.

"Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta todavía, pero estás hablando como yo y no se si eso me gusta o me da un poco de miedo." Ianto se dio la vuelta, parándose en seco, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Jack. "Conozco perfectamente todos los expedientes de Torchwood y creo que nunca ha pasado algo así."

"Jack, eso suena como yo."

"¿Crees que nos hemos intercambiado algo más que la mortalidad?" Preguntó un más que incrédulo Jack, en todos sus años de existencia, jamás le había ocurrido algo así. "Tal vez sería un buen momento de hablar con los demás."

Entonces se dio cuenta, desde que la criatura le había atacado, desde que Ianto tenía su inmortalidad, no había dado ninguna orden, no se había comportando como el líder al que todos estaban acostumbrados. Preguntaba cual sería el mejor plan, daba informaciones y esperaba a que la persona al mando tomara una decisión.

"Esto es muy raro lo se, pero lo primero será encontrar a la criatura antes de que haga daño a alguien más o intente buscar su sustento fuera de la base, les diré a los demás que se preparen. Luego buscaremos una solución para esto."

No lo iba a reconocer, ni siendo él mismo, ni con aquella característica forma de hablar de Jack. Estaba asustado. Por mucho que le resultara completamente normal ahora dar órdenes y tomar el mando de la situación, no le gustaba ser así, no era así, aunque ahora se sintiera bien.

Siempre seguía a ciegas las instrucciones de Jack, aceptaba sus órdenes y apoyaba sus elecciones, sabía que el capitán haría lo mejor para todos. Pero ahora era él quien tomaba las decisiones, sentía que tenía que cazar al smuggle y por mucho que se estuviera conteniendo, deseaba acabar con él por lo que le había hecho a Jack. Ianto no era así y quería volver a ser él mismo, pero las prioridades eran otras y salvar la vida de Jack y sus compañeros, era mucho más importante en ese momento.

"No me voy a quedar aquí mientras vosotros arriesgáis la vida." Dijo Jack mientras empezaba a levantarse.

"Si, definitivamente suena muy típico de mi, pero creo que lo que tu me dirías sería algo como… estás muy débil y no quiero que pase nada. Protegerte es mi prioridad y si estás aquí, se que estarás bien." Jack suspiró y asintió con resignación, pues Ianto tenía la misma razón que hubiera tenido él si se lo hubiera dicho a su compañero.

Ianto se acercó de nuevo a la cama en dos largas zancadas, hasta en la forma de andar se estaba pareciendo a Jack a cada momento que pasaba. Le levantó la barbilla con dos de dos y le besó con delicadeza y pasión a un mismo tiempo.

"Esa cosa no va a volver a tocarte, porque cuando se trata de dejarte exhausto o de comerte, me reservo ese privilegio." Ianto se quedó cortado durante un segundo. No era la primera vez que Jack le decía algo así, pero si la primera que lo hacía él. Pero le gustó ser tan atrevido, tan Jack Harkness y al ver la expresión del capitán, se dio cuenta que tampoco le había sentado mal escucharlo. "Además le voy a decir a Toshiko que coloqué sensores de movimiento, calor y energía alrededor de esta habitación, si se acerca cualquier cosa que esté fuera de los parámetros del ser humano sonará la alarma y estaré aquí en un minuto."

"Ten cuidado."

"Siempre lo tengo."

Se miraron un momento. Ambos sentían que estaban mirándose en un espejo, escuchando las frases que ellos mismos dirían, observando las miradas que tantas veces habían usado, sintiendo que tenían delante a un doble de si mismos.

Finalmente, Ianto besó otra vez al capitán y volvió a hacer que se tumbara en la cama. "Descansa, volveré pronto y arreglaremos esto."

"_Aunque no tenga ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo."_ Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se separaron, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, cuando llegara el momento de pensar en una solución a ese problema, pensarían en ello.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ianto ¿te encuentras bien?" Después de media hora viendo a su compañero comportase exactamente igual que Jack Harkness, Gwen se vio obligada a preguntar, pues aquello como poco no era normal.

"Claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?" Ianto dejó los planos de la base que llevaba estudiando durante más de cinco minutos en silencio y miró a su amiga, sin comprender la preocupación de esta y del resto del equipo.

"Ianto, estás… no se como decirlo…"

"Diferente." Dijo por fin Toshiko, echando un capote a Gwen.

"Eso es, desde que esa criatura te ha atacado estás diferente, eres…"

"Demasiado Jack." Dijo en esta ocasión Owen. "Hablas como él, te mueves como él y al igual que Jack, no has dejado de darnos órdenes para proteger la base de esa cosa. Una cosa es que te acuestes con él y seas su perillo faldero; pero cuando Jack no está en condiciones, no hace falta que lo imites y tomes su papel."

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso Owen, si no fuera porque si yo tomo el mando y por el momento no parece que lo esté haciendo del todo mal, tu no puedes ejercer en tu papel de líder sustituto de Torchwood." Tanto Gwen como Toshiko se quedaron en islenci9o, al margen de una discusión que tan sólo incumbía a Owen y a Ianto ¿O tal vez era Jack el que estaba hablando? Y que por lo que parecía, la tenían pendiente hacía ya mucho tiempo.

"Puedes intentarlo, pro por mucho que hables como él, nunca serás Jack. Al menos disfruta con el capitán Harkness en la cama, porque es lo más interiormente que lo vas a tener."

"por lo menos yo tengo a quien tirarme, porque lo que en lo que se refiere a ti, pareces no ser capaz de decidirte por la persona que te interesa." Owen dio un paso adelante, como si fuera a golpear en la cara a Ianto, mientras sonriente y orgulloso por el golpe bajo que acababa de dar, Ianto se quedó quieto y tranquilo esperando a que su compañero hiciera algo.

"Vale chicos, ya es suficiente." Gwen se dio cuenta que era el momento de poner orden si quería evitar que llegaran definitivamente a las manos. "¿Qué tal si primero nos ocupamos de la cosa que intenta matarnos y luego solucionamos nuestras pequeñas diferencias?"

"No es una cosa por cierto." Dijo Ianto tras unos momentos de silencio en los que todos calmaron sus ánimos. "Se trata de un smuggle y uno muy cabreado debería añadir."

"Vale ahora si que suenas definitivamente como Jack." Dijo Toshiko sacando a la luz lo que tanto Gwen como Owen también habían pensado. "Pero de eso nos ocuparemos luego ¿Cómo lo detenemos para evitar que haga daño a alguien más?"

"Aunque no me guste decirlo, no creo que podamos hacerlo sin matarlo y os puedo asegurar que no se dejará matar fácilmente." Ianto se apoyó en la mesa de Jack, se sentó sobre ella y se cruzó de brazos como haría normalmente en capitán. "Pero sobretodo tenemos que impedir que salga de la base o los daños que puede causar serán mucho peores."

"¿Y como lo hacemos Ja… Ianto?" Ianto sonrió a Gwen ante lo que esta había estado a punto de decir. "Se lo que diría Jack, así que no se te ocurra decirlo, porque ahora no puedes morir, pero volverás a ser tu mismo. Así que volviendo al tema que nos incumbe ¿Cómo acabamos con él?"

"Por lo pronto, nos quedaremos encerrados en la base, intentaremos que el smuggle no llegue otra vez a Jack, pues parece ser que le gusta el capitán y nos ponemos uno de costroso de cebo." Todos miraron desconcertados a Ianto. "Es un plan mucho más sencillo de lo que suena."

- o -

Pese a lo extraño de todo aquello, el equipo terminó por aceptar las palabras de Ianto, Owen y Gwen fueron a buscar a la criatura mientras Toshiko comenzó a diseñar un programa para lograr retenerlo hasta poder mandarlo a través de la brecha.

Por su parte, Ianto fue a ver a Jack, aunque no dijo nada, todos sabían lo que iba a hacer. Estaba preocupado, no le había hecho gracia tener que dejarlo sólo durante tanto rato, no por miedo a que le ocurriera algo o a que la criatura lo atacara otra vez, si no por el simple echo de dejarlo sólo.

Ianto se preguntó si aquello que estaba sintiendo era parte de lo que había en su corazón o si correspondía a lo que sentía Jack. Sabía que él estaba enamorado de Jack, lo había sabido casi desde el principio, aunque no lo había querido reconocer hasta que Lisa había desaparecido de su vida.

Pero Jack era todo un misterio; el capitán Harkness jamás dejaba ver lo que sentía, lo que había en el interior de su corazón; si además de sexo, lo suyo con Ianto era algo más íntimo, algo que no terminara con la salida del sol.

Jack seguía en la cama, parecía dormido o al menos estaba totalmente quieto. Teniendo en cuenta su estado, las magulladuras y el brazo roto, no era de extrañar. Ianto sonrió, se podía imaginar a si mismo en esa cama, porque en una situación normal, el herido sería él, aquel al que la criatura habría lastimado para atacar al capitán. Era extraño encontrarse en el otro lado del espejo.

Asustado y herido, estaría igualmente acurrucado, esperando la aparición de Jack para decirle algo que le calmara y le hiciera sentir bien.

"¿Ianto eres tu?"

"Si estoy aquí. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Pensaba que estabas durmiendo:" Ianto entró en la habitación sin darla luz y se movió lentamente, sin hacer ruido no fuera a ser que Jack camibar de parecer y volviera a intentar hacerse el hombre fuerte que no era durante aquellos días, intentando demostrar que no le ocurría nada, que estaba bien.

"Siempre y cuando no me mueva no estoy tan mal, aunque a veces respirar resulta un poco doloroso."

Jack intentó reír, pero el dolor volvió a su cuerpo rápidamente. Antes tan sólo le dolía el brazo roto, ahora, después del último ataque del smuggle, Jack no se encontraba nada bien.

"Es extraño." Volvió a decir Jack.

"¿A que te refieres?" le dijo Ianto, mientras sentaba a su lado en la cama.

"Todo. Todo esto es muy raro. Creía que ya me había ocurrido de todo en mi vida y si e contara… pero esto, jamás había tenido dentro de m los sentimientos de otra persona si cambiar totalmente mi cuerpo con ella."

"¿Te refieres a los míos?" Casi con miedo, Ianto puso su mano sobre el brazo de Jack. No estaba seguro si quería escuchar lo que Jack estaba a punto de decirle, pues eso sería como escuchar sus propios pensamientos en voz alta.

"Si los tuyos, los mismo que has tratado de ocultarme, sin mucho éxito por cierto, durante tanto tiempo y que ahora tengo en mi cabeza y que siento en mi corazón a cada momento."

"Jack…"

"No hace falta que lo digas, todo está aquí, tus miedos, tus esperazas e ilusiones, lo que quieres que ocurra entre nosotros y lo que ahora mismo quieres decirme, todo lo que esperas que te diga y lo que no quieres escuchar."

"Y yo se que no quieres decirlo, no te gusta abrir tu corazón y que nunca dirás que…"

"Te quiero."

Ianto se quedó paralizado, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de sal. Tanto tempo esperando escuchar algo así, ahora le daba miedo escucharlo o más bien saber si Jack lo había dicho de verdad o no.

"No dices nada." Con un fuerte quejido, Jack se acercó a Ianto y notó que su cuerpo estaba completamente frío, como si hubiera perdido toda su fuerza en menos de un segundo. "Ianto ¿Estas bien?" Dijo Jack entre risas.

"Me gustaría tanto que lo dijeras en serio y no escuchar mis propias palabras saliendo de tu boca." Ianto terminó de hablar mordiéndose el labio, ya había dicho demasiado, estaba excesivamente nervioso y su cabeza estaba hecha un lío sin ser capaz de saber cuales eran sus sentimientos y cuales los de Jack.

A pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, Ianto pudo ver que los ojos azules de Jack estaban puestos en él. Quería levantarse, huir de la habitación y evitar aquel horrible trance. Pero Jack estaba dentro de él, su forma de pensar y actuar, sus ganas de ir siempre hacia delante y sobretodo no ser capaz de negarle nada a Ianto.

"Deberías descansar, es lo mejor que puedes para recuperarte, al menos mientras seas un humano normal y corriente como nosotros."

"No me digas que de verdad sueno siempre así."

"Pues ya sabes que yo no hablo así." Contestó Ianto tratando de alejar parte de la tensión que se había creado entre los dos. "Aunque hasta ahora nunca había tenido que preocuparme por tu estado de salud, lo cual es bastante raro también."

"Túmbate un rato a mi lado." La petición de Jack cogió por sorpresa a su compañero. "No me mires así, es lo que hubieras dicho tu en mi situación y te recuerdo que lo hiciste cuando tuvieste aquella gripe tan fuerte y me pasé dos noches a tu lado en la cama, con la excusa de que caer enfermo no es un verdadero problema para mi."

"Así que estoy hecho todo un blandengue." Concluyó el joven agente antes de acomodarse en la cama.

"Y yo estoy hecho todo un sobreprotector." Con movimientos lentos y demasiado costosos para lo que Jack estaba acostumbrado, Jack consiguió pegar su cuerpo a Ianto y este, como si realmente se tratara del capitán, lo recogió entre sus brazos cariñosamente.

"Pues a mi no me importa que te preocupes por mi y me protejas."

"Lo se, puedo sentirlo y también se que esperarías algo más de mi que estás seguro que no puedo o peor aún, que no quiero darte."

"Deja de indagar en mis sentimientos." Protestó Ianto, tratando e sonar orgulloso. "Eso me hace sentir demasiado raro y como me estuvieras desnudando." La sonrisa del capitán hizo que Ianto se ruborizara. "No como tu piensas, si no como si estuviera delante de toda la ciudad." Jack continuó sonriendo. "Vale, creo que el tema de desnudarme no es un buen ejemplo para ti."

"pero si tu también sabes lo que hay dentro de mi." Jack quería lo mirara a los ojos, que dejara de actuar como lo haría él, mostrándose casi impasible, aunque obviamente, le faltaba práctica en su comportamiento.

"El problema es que yo te conozco demasiado bien, cuando me… cuando empecé a acostarme conigo, sabía cuales eran tus cartas, no escondías nada. Fue mi problema si decidí o no enamorarme de ti. Pero quise evitar que me hicieras daño y me escondí dentro de mi mismo. Ahora soy un libro abierto para ti." Por fin sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con Jack. "Y lo peor de todo es que no se como estar asustado ahora, porque parece que ese termino no tiene cabida en tus sentimientos."

"¿Puedo contarte un secreto?" Jack se incorporó todo lo que pudo, hasta estar casi a la altura del rostro de Ianto. "Aún cuando soy yo mismo, hay momentos en los que estoy totalmente aterrado."

"Pues lo ocultas muy bien."

Jack sonrió apesadumbrado. "Ianto, eres un chico muy listo, mira más adentro y luego mírame."

Sin llegar a comprender del todo lo que Jack se proponía, Ianto inspiró, cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró en las emociones del capitán.

"Oh dios mío, esto es terrible."

Con la respiración entrecortada, Ianto abrió de nuevo los ojos y los concentró en Jack, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por no llorar. El dolor que ahora sentía en su alma no tenía comparación con nada de lo que hubiera sentido nunca en su vida.

"Ahí lo tienes, cientos de años de sufrimiento que mantengo escondido para no hacer daño a los que me rodean, para no lastimarte a ti."

"Jack."

"no, no somos nosotros mismos, así que no lo digas. Tan sólo dame un beso y espera a que me quede dormido antes de marcharte, tal y como lo haría yo."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, la situación era demasiado complicada como para expresarlo con palabras, Ianto tan sólo le besó tal y como Jack había pedido. Por su parte, Jack se acurrucó más contra Ianto y cerró los ojos. Casi había perdido la costumbre de dormir, pero ahora que llevaba un par de días haciéndolo, no le sentaba nada mal.


	7. Chapter 7

"Estoy segura que esa cosa está muy cerca de las celdas, creo que quiere volver a liberar al weevil para distraernos." Dijo Toshiko sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador. Sus compañeros con la excepción de Jack, la escuchaban en silencio. "Creo que se como detenerla, aunque para comprobarlo tendremos que ir a por ella."

"No hay problema. Soy como Jack ¿no? Si le hace algo me recuperaré." Contestó Ianto. Gwen y los demás apenas podían creer la confianza que demostraba tener su compañero. era tan distinto al Ianto que todos conocían, realmente tenían que encontrar la manera de devolver las cosas a su sitio o terminarían por volverse locos. "Vamos no me miréis así, se que esto es diferente, pero podemos hacerlo. Jack está bien, dentro de lo que cabe y yo…" Todos lo siguieron mirando en silencio. "Chicos, soy yo, Ianto, he cambiado pero sigo siendo yo."

"El problema es que no estoy tan seguro de eso." Dijo Owen de repente. Tenía en su mano un ordenador y tras teclear rápidamente, una nueva pantalla apareció en el ordenador de Toshiko. "No quería alarmar a nadie, pero ahora que lo dices, no eres tu mismo ni tampoco eres Jack."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

De nuevo la pantalla cambió. "Este es tu ADN, el de siempre, que tenía almacenado en la enferería y este es de Jack. no se lo que esa cosa te hizo al atacaros, pero creo que te ha cambiado, pero no hacia Jack, cada unos estáis comportándoos como el otro, pero ninguno es realmente el otro. Vuestros ADNs no son ni los vuestros ni los del otro, es como si fueran otra cosa distinta."

Ianto se sentó en la mesa, como llevaba haciendo desde que había cambiado, de la misma forma que lo haría Jack si estuviera allí. Se cruzó de brazos como el capitán y suspiró. Él se sentía bien, tal vez fuera cierto que se parecía demasiado Jack, incluso podía ser verdad que hubiera cambiado y algo de Jack estuviera dentro él. si lo pensaba bien, tampoco era nada malo, más bien al contrario.

Estaba profundamente enamorado de Jack, quería estar con él, formar una pareja con él y ahora sentía lo mismo que él, estaba seguro de poder escuchar en su propia cabeza los pensamientos del capitán; ahora lo conocía mejor que a si mismo y eso le gustaba.

¿Por qué no era posible que las cosas salieran bien por una vez? ¿Por qué no podía ser algo bueno compartir los sentimientos de Jack? ¿es que siempre tenían que convertirse en otras cosas o enfermar de misteriosos males?

En ocasiones deseaba ser un simple chico de cuidad, tener una novia o un novio normal, siempre y cuando fuera como Jack, pues era el único hombre que realmente le gustaba y tener un trabajo en el que arriesgar la vida no era parte del cometido y estar en la mente y el corazón de otra persona tan sólo fuera un eufemismo de lo que significaba estar enamorado.

"¿Y eso donde nos deja?" Preguntó por Ianto a Owen.

"No lo se, pero algo me dice que tenemos que encontrar una solución a esto cuanto antes. Tenemos que devolveros a la normalidad a los dos o tal vez no podamos hacerlo nunca."

"Bueno, pues primero vamos a encontrar al smuggle, le damos su merecido lo mandados a su mundo y luego nos encargamos de lo demás." Ianto se levantó, ya había tomado la decisión de encargarse personalmente de la criatura y no poner en peligro a ningún otro miembro de su equipo. No comprendía como Owen podía decirle que no era exactamente como Jack, pero no dijo nada, había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse en ese momento.

"Ianto lo digo en serio, deberías preocuparte un poco más por ti y…"

"Owen si esa cosa sale de la base, puede empezar a matar gente por toda la ciudad." Ianto jamás se había sentido tan confidente para hablar así a su compañero, estaba empezando a darse cuenta lo que significaba ser el líder de aquel grupo. "Cuando descubra toda la energía con la que cuenta la ciudad se alimentará de ella, si dejará en paz a Jack, pero será imparable."

De nuevo, Ianto se dio la vuelta y se encaminó otra vez a buscar a la criatura. Nada lo iba a detener hasta que terminara con aquel asusto, al menos así se quitaba de la cabeza por un rato el problema de Jack, la imagen del capitán en la cama, como un simple humano normal y corriente, dolorido, sin la capacidad de regenerarse, muerto de miedo porque pudiera ocurrir algo, por la simple idea de perder a Ianto.

Sin embargo, de nuevo fue la voz de Owen la que hizo pararse en seco y darse la vuelta.

"Jack podría morir pronto si no arreglamos esto." Ianto jamás había esperado oír aquello.

Desde la primera vez que había visto resucitar a Jack, hasta todas la veces que le había visto hacer cosas imposibles, es había hecho a la idea de que al capitán jamás podría ocurrirle nada, que su vida no iba a peligrar y que la sola idea de perderle, no era más que un mal sueño que nunca ocurriría.

Ahora sintió un nudo en el estómago, porque al fin y al cabo las palabras de Owen eran totalmente ciertas. Había visto a Jack tirado en el suelo, con el brazo roto y había tenido que llevarle de vuelta a la base. Había visto el miedo en sus ojos porque Jack había olvidado lo que significaba tener la muerte cerca y él mismo se había aterrado. Pero lo que se podía imaginar es que el peligro fuera tan grande para Jack.

"¿De que demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jack en todo esto?"

"Ianto, no te lo quería decir antes par no preocuparte, pero veo que no te estás dando cuenta que los dos habéis cambiado y fuera lo que fuera lo que le hizo el Doctor a Jack, cambió su organismo, fue como si fijara su ADN en el espacio y el tiempo y ahora vuelve a ser mortal. Su cuerpo, el de ningún ser humano está preparado para tanto cambio."

"Muy bien, eh… Owen ve con Jack, asegúrate que está bien y no permitas que le ocurra nada hasta que yo vuelva. Chicas quiero que me vayáis indicando desde aquí donde está esa maldita cosa y si trata de escapar… ya sabéis."

"Ianto no eres Jack, no puedes andar dándonos órdenes como si fueras el maldito Jack Harkness." Le reprochó Owen, sin darse cuenta que no era el mejor momento para hacer algo así.

"¡Maldita sea Owen! Me da exactamente igual quien soy ahora mismo. Tengo una cosa que no se ni como matarla en la base que va a intentar matar a toda la ciudad, por no hablar de la obsesión que tiene por Jack. ¿Tengo que recordarte también que has sido tu el que me ha dicho que Jack puede morir?" Ianto miró con fuerza a Owen y se fijó en que su compañero bajaba la mirada, pues no podía mantener sus ojos en él. "Así que te pediría muy amablemente que me dejaras intentar arreglar las cosas mientras Jack está todavía vivo y la cuidad está ahí fuera."

Ianto suspiró con fuerza y contó hasta diez. Se preguntó como hacía Jack para aguantar siempre a Owen y no despedirle. Tal vez fuera su forma de ser, Jack siempre era afable con todo el mundo y tan sólo en las situaciones más desesperadas perdía el control. Por muchos roces que hubieran tenido, Jack siempre aceptaba a Owen de vuelta, era el mejor en su trabajo, de eso no había ninguna duda y por mucho que Ianto le costara aceptarlo, Owen era, en el fondo, un buen amigo.

"Todos sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer." Ianto se dio la vuelta y por fin, se dirigió hacia las celdas y estaba decidido a no salir de allí hasta haber terminado con aquella cosa de una vez por todo el mal que había hecho.

- o -

Jack estaba de nuevo en la playa de su niñez, con él estaban sus padres y Grey. Ninguno había cambiado, su padre estaba vivo, su hermano no había sido torturado, sentía que ninguno de los horrores por los que había pasado a lo largo de su vida estaban allí.

Se preguntó como había llegado a ese lugar. Tal vez se tratara de algún viaje en el tiempo, a lo mejor una regresión en su memoria o tal vez estaba herido y era la forma que tenía su cuerpo de curarse.

"No puede ocurrirme nada. no puedo morir, el Doctor, la TARDIS y Rose me hicieron así, simplemente no voy a cambiar."

Escuchaba la voz dentro de su cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que alguien más estaba hablando por él. "No puedo morir, ahora no puedo morir, pero Jack…" Reconoció la voz de Ianto, pero al mirar a su alrededor su joven amante no estaba allí con él.

"¿Ianto?" Dijo en voz alta y escuchó el eco en la playa. Grey lo miró, sonrió y corrió al encuentro de su hermano mayor "¿Ianto?" Volvió a repetir Jack, pero de nuevo nadie contestó.

"Has venido por fin Jack, te echábamos todos mucho de menos. Sobretodo yo, ya quería volver a jugar al balón contigo." Grey cogió la mano de su hermano, pero al sentir el contacto de la fría mano del niño, Jack se echó para atrás. "Jack ¿Qué pasa? ¿No has venido para jugar conmigo para siempre?" Grey volvió a dar un paso hacia su hermano mayor.

"Jack puede morir y no se que hacer para evitarlo." La voz de Ianto resonó todavía con más fuerza en la playa, apagando por completo la voz del mar al chocar con las rocas cercanas. "No puedo abandonarle ahora, pero se que él quiere que acabe primero con esa cosa. Por favor Jack, no te mueras, tienes que aguantar."

"¿Morir, voy a morir?" Jack se arrodilló frente al niño con el que tantas veces había soñado o tenido sus peores pesadillas. "Grey dime si estoy aquí porque me voy a morir." El niño guardó silencio, por lo que Jack lo zarandeó un poco. "¡Grey! Eres mi hermano, te quiero mucho y desearía con todas mis fuerzas que nada hubiera ocurrido como lo hizo, pero tienes que decírmelo. ¿me estoy muriendo?"

"Pronto estarás aquí con nosotros y nunca nos volverás a dejar. Vamos a poder jugar mucho, durante toda la eternidad."

"¡No!"

Owen se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito del capitán. Por su parte Jack protestó al levantarse y notar que el brazo herido tiraba de él. Owen le empujó levemente para que volviera a tumbarse. Estaba sudando, pero tal y como comprobó Owen, afortunadamente no tenía fiebre.

"¿Qué me está pasando Owen? Dime la verdad, ¿Me estoy muriendo?"

"¿Cómo…? Es igual. No lo se. No se lo que os está ocurriendo a ti y a Ianto, pero ahora tu novio es demasiado orgulloso, es demasiado tu, para darse cuenta que algo no funciona bien." Jack volvió a tratar de incorporarse, pero el dolor se hizo casi insoportable esta vez. "Lo único que se, es que algo os está ocurriendo y os está cambiando."

"Entonces es cierto, puedo morir."

"Si, eso creo." Con los años, Owen había aprendido a no mentir bajo ninguna circunstancia a Jack, confiaba él, por mucho secretos que tuviera el capitán, siempre trataba de hacer lo mejor para su equipo y ahora tenían que estar más unidos que nunca. "Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudaros, pero si Ianto no viene pronto para poder hacerle las pruebas pertinentes…"

"Necesito hablar con él, puedo hacerle entrar en razón."

"En tu estado no puedes ir a ningún sitio."

"Sabes muy bien, que si Ianto se está comportando con yo y yo tengo su forma de actuar, soy el único al que va a escuchar." Owen lo miró un momento y por mucho que tratara de negarlo, sabía que le capitán tenía razón. "Necesito que me ayudes a llegar hasta él."


	8. Chapter 8

"No se porque te hice caso Jack." Dijo Owen enfadado. "¿Ves? No eres completamente Ianto, si lo fueras me hubiera dado igual lo que me hubieras dicho, por mi parte no te hubieras levantado de la cama."

Le costaba ayudar al capitán a caminar, sobretodo porque después de dar unos pocos pasos Jack ya estaba totalmente agotado. Pero eso no le iba a detener nada le iba a detener cuando la seguridad de Ianto y también su propia vida dependían de eso.

Tantos años, más de un siglo incluso siendo inmortal, sin preocuparse de hacerse daño o de ningún tipo de enfermedades y ahora resultaba que al más mínimo descuido podía morir.

"No lo estás haciendo por mi, ni siquiera por Ianto. Se que el grupo, todos nosotros te importamos demasiado. Por mucho que te hagas el tipo duro se que jamás nos dejarías tirados."

Owen no dijo nada, pues cualquier respuesta era innecesaria. Era cierto de alguna forma los quería a todos demasiado, quería algo más con Tosh, pero nunca lo diría y menos en su estado de zombi andante, apreciaba a Gwen como una de sus mejores amigas. Ianto era un buen chico, tal vez no le caía del todo bien, pero no iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada y Jack. se podía decir que Jack había salvado su vida que cuando murió su prometida le había sacado de un agujero del que no estaba seguro de haber logrado salir él solo. Así que aunque no fuera a reconocerlo nunca, Torchwood era su vida y los compañeros, eran lo más parecido a tener hermanos.

"No me gusta que me hagan chantaje emocional Jack y menos cuando me lo hace alguien que está herido o débil emocionalmente y tu ahora mismo, formas parte de los dos tipos."

Un ruido en los pasillos les hizo detenerse, se parecía a algo pesado al caer al suelo. Jack se estremeció, peor Owen no dijo nada, pues sabía muy bien lo que el capitán estaba pensando. No podía quitarse la imagen de Ianto. Al fin y al cabo su compañero no era un luchador, apenas había tenido enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo con nadie y no estaba acostumbrado a ellos.

"Estará bien." Dijo Jack en voz alta, aunque estaba hablando consigo mismo. "Se comporta como yo, ¿no? Entonces sabrá como enfrentarse a esa cosa."

Por primera vez en más tiempo del que podía recordar, Jack sintió miedo, pavor por que algo malo le ocurriera a Ianto, porque saliera lastimado. Ahora comprendía aquello de lo que siempre le había hablado Ianto cuando pasaban largas horas solos, sobretodo cuando se acostaban tarde y charlaban en la cama.

"Se que eres irrompible, pero cada vez que alguien te hace daño siempre tengo miedo que esa sea de verdad. No sabemos porque eres así, porque siempre vuelves. ¿Cómo sabemos que no tienes un talón de Aquiles, una kriptonita que te puede hacer daño verdad?"

Jack sonreía siempre que Ianto decía algo así, le besaba y terminaban haciendo el amor, pero pocas veces le había dado la respuesta que quería escuchar. Porque Jack no sabía que contestarle, cual era la forma más fácil decirle que no sabía quien era el mismo, como para intentar explicárselo a Ianto.

Pero para el muchacho eso no era suficiente, nunca lo había sido y ahora Jack lo comprendía, ahora que compartía sus sentimientos con Ianto, sus miedos y sus esperanzas, se daba cuenta que sentía verdadero miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su compañero, porque tuviera razón y hubiera algo que pudiera hacerle daño de verdad.

Los ruidos siguieron, definitivamente se estaba librando una lucha en el otro pasillo. Escucharon protestar a Ianto y luego otro golpe y un grito que desde luego no era humano.

"¿Esa cosa puede hablar?"

"No lo se, pero tenemos que entrar." Jack trató de dar un paso adelante, pero Owen lo detuvo justo antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina.

"¿Se puede saber donde vas? Ahora mismo, por si no te has dado cuenta no eres el gran capitán Harkness al que no puedes matar. Además Ianto lo dijo, esa cosa está obsesionada contigo, así que será mejor mantenerte alejada de ella." Jack trató de decir algo pero el ruido de un cuerpo al chocar contra la pared tan cerca que casi creyó poder ver la escena.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta hacerse sangre y se apoyó en pared. Protestó, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y trató de pensar como podía ayudar a Ianto sin exponerse él.

"Llama a Toshiko, dile que encienda todas las alarmas de la base."

"¿Para que?"

"Tu hazlo, es sólo una intuición, una intuición de Ianto, por sus conocimientos de la base y de las bases de datos con las que contamos." Suspiró con fuerza por el dolor de cabeza que eso de tener dos mentes en una le estaba provocando. "Es demasiado raro, se lo que estoy pensando y lo que pensaría Ianto si estuviera aquí. Que ganas tengo que esto termine pronto."

"Muy bien, tu eres el jefe." Jack escuchó a Owen hablando con Tosh pero no se molestó en encender su intercomunicador, ya tenía bastante con escuchar dos conversaciones al mismo tiempo en su cabeza como oír algo más.

"Maldito bicho. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que has encontrado aquí que te gusta tanto?" Jack se puso tenso al escuchar la voz de Ianto. Sonaba cansado, agotado incluso y parecía no tener muy segura la victoria.

De nuevo el mismo sonido que desde luego no era humano, con tal sólo escucharlo se le ponían los pelos de punta a Jack. Entonces Ianto gritó, lo hizo con nunca lo había escuchado Jack, era un grito de terror, de agonía, sonaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho él tantas veces cuando lo habían matado.

"Ianto, no."

Jack miró a Owen. El médico estaba ocupado hablando con Tosh, por lo que pudo escuchar, debía estar explicándole donde estaban y lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era su momento, la ocasión para saltarse las prescripciones del médico y ayudar Ianto.

Le costó levantarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sabía que cada día que pasa como un humano normal y corriente estaba más agotado y más débil. Owen tenía razón, cada momento que pasaba en ese estado era un ocasión menos para volver a ser el mismo.

Pero lo primero era lo primero y Ianto estaba en lo alto de la lista de sus prioridades. Se movió lentamente, más por no poder hacerlo de otra manera que por que Owen no se diera cuenta.

El otro pasillo estaba oscuro, aunque había una pequeña luz al fondo, algo parecido a un fluorescente que se encendía y apagaba cada poco tiempo. Pegó el cuerpo a la pared para asegurarse que el smuggle no cogía desprevenido y con la mirada buscó a Ianto. No se escuchaba nada, todo estaba en silencio, parecía no haber nadie, pero de alguna forma, Jack sentía que su compañero estaba allí. Casi estaba seguro que podía oír su corazón.

Algo se movió al fondo y por un momento se quedó quieto, tenía que asegurarse si era Ianto o la criatura. Pero entonces lo escuchó protestar y las dudas se marcharon de golpe.

"Ianto." Le costó acercarse a él, pero consiguió llegar hasta el agente.

"¿Jack que haces aquí? Le dije a Owen que cuidara de ti.

"Lo se, pero vas tener que decirle a tu babysitter que se aplique más si quiere retenerme." Ianto lo abrazó de pronto, con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño, pero Jack se aguantó. "¿Dónde está?"

"No lo se, creo que me ha…"

"¿Ha conseguido matarte?" Ianto asintió, todavía le costaba decir algo así. "Creo que sabes como podemos aplacarla momentáneamente." Ianto lo miró sin saber de lo que estaba hablando. "Estamos conectados, yo tengo tus sentimientos y tus pensamientos, pues se que tu cabeza hay una forma de mantener, digamos sedado a esa cosa."

"Jack no se de lo que me estás hablando." La puerta que tenían al lado tembló con fuerza. "Mierda ha vuelto. Creo que se mueve a través del sistema eléctrico de la base."

"Entonces mientras tengamos luz, es libre de moverse por donde quiera. Pues es no es nada bueno."

La alarma de la base saltó y a punto estuvo de ensordecerlos a los dos. La criatura aporreó la puerta con fuerza. Ianto abrazó a Jack y le hizo colocarse detrás de él. Por fin podía ser el héroe del capitán. Jack no dijo nada, tan sólo miraba la puerta y estaba seguro que tarde o temprano el smuggle la cruzaría.

"Jack tienes que salir de aquí, yo puedo retrasarlo mientras Tosh y Gwen encuentran una forma de acabar con él." Ianto trató de empujar a Jack pero a pesar de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el capitán consiguió evitar que Ianto lo apartara. "Jack por favor." El ruido de los golpes en la puerta y la alarma que no había dejado sonar estaban a punto de volverle loco. Pero pensar que Jack podía acabar herido, si no algo peor, le estaba revolviendo el estómago. "No puedes quedarte aquí no eres…"

"No quiero que nadie vuelva a decir que no soy el mismo." Antes de permitir que Ianto le contestara la besó con fuerza, demostrándole que seguía siendo el mismo Jack, el mismo capitán con el que se acostaba todas las noches, el mismo que lo conocía mejor que a si mismo, lo aplastó contra la pared, cuando la puerta salió disparada y apunto estuvo de matarlos, pero no dejó de besarle. "Soy Jack Harkness ¿de acuerdo? Y pasado por cosas peores que esta."

"No es cierto, he leído todos tus informes y no has pasado por nada peor que esto."

"¡Ianto! Se supone que no eres tu mismo ¿no?"

"Bueno, no lo se. Todo esto es demasiado confuso y creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo, tenemos que acabar con esto ya o de lo contrario creo que me voy a volver completamente loco."

El rugido a su espalda, mezclado con la alarma de la base, les hizo dejar de hablar. El smuggle estaba allí, no era más que energía una nebulosa en mitad del pasillo por la que no podrían pasar para salir de allí, a la que Ianto no podría traspasar para poner a salvo a Jack.

"Si entiendo bien tus pensamientos, la alarma, cualquier ruido potente o atonta y no le deja pensar con claridad. Has leído en los informes de la base que se marchara, se replegara a algún sitio húmedo y silencioso para recuperarse antes de volver a atacar."

"Esperemos que eso sea cierto, porque creo que está bastante enfadado." Ianto se puso completamente delante de Jack. El capitán sonrió al saber que eso era precisamente lo que él hacía siempre. "Si esto acaba mal, o bien, si me vuelve a matar…"

"No quiero saberlo porque esto va a terminar bien ya lo verás."

Como si la criatura acabara de oír lo que había dicho el capitán, levantó lo que parecía ser un brazo y lanzó algo parecido a un rayo contra ellos. este impactó en la pared, pero la resonancia golpeó la espalda de Jack con fuerza, haciéndole caer contra Ianto.

"¡No!"

Ianto cogió el cuerpo del capitán y lo abrazó. Se volvió hacia la criatura, pero esta protestó con fuerza, con un sonido más agudo que el del alarma y tal y como había aparecido se fue.

"¡Tosh! ¿me oyes?"

"Si, Ianto ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Apaga ya la alarma, durante un rato creo que estaremos tranquilos y dile a Owen…"

"Por el amor de dios Jack." Owen entró en el pasillo.

"Es igual ya está aquí. Te dije que cuidaras de él, ha estado a punto de morir por tu culpa maldita sea." Ianto quería decir mucho más pero la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar. No soltó el cuerpo de Jack por nada del mundo iba a consentir que se lastimara, pero sabía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. "Owen, sontén a Jack, no me encuentro nada bien."


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto se despertó de golpe con la sensación de estar cayendo por un acantilado. Al tocar el suelo imaginario, su mente se despertó y él lo hizo con un fuerte grito. No sabía como había llegado allí, a aquella cama, a la enfermería. No recordaba nada, ni siquiera haber perdido el conocimiento. Todo estaba borroso en su mente, no podía pensar en nada, la cabeza le dolía y en el estómago sentía como si no hubiera comido en cinco días.

"Buenos días, ya pensaba que ibas a quedarte dormido hoy también." Ianto miró a Owen, que no tenía tampoco buen aspecto, pero no dijo nada al respecto. "Nos habéis tenido muy preocupados los dos, pero al menos veo que tu ya estás fuera de peligro, por el momento."

"¿Por el momento? ¿Los dos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

En lugar de contestar, Owen se apartó y miró a otra cama. Ianto no dijo nada, se había quedado sin palabras, con la vista clavada en la figura que parecía dormir allí. El constante pitido de la máquina que estaba junto a la cama del capitán no le hacía sentir bien, pues escucharlo de forma tan lenta, como el corazón de Jack, no era propio de él.

Después de haber dormido muchas noches junto a él, apoyado contra su pecho, escuchando el continuo latir de su corazón, Ianto se había dado cuenta que este nunca era lento, que Jack parecía estar siempre alerta, esperando que algo ocurriera, dispuesto a luchar en el momento que hiciera falta. Su corazón jamás latía como lo estaba haciendo esa máquina.

"Está muy débil." Dijo Owen como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. "Tenemos que conseguir que los dos volváis a vuestro estado natural."

"¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos?" Ianto trató de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero no era sencillo viendo al capitán allí, inconsciente, como si la vida se estuviera escapando en cada respiración.

"Jack morirá, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo le queda." Ianto tragó saliva, pero se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Qué podía decir cuando no sabía que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Jack? ¿Qué iba a decir cuando se sentía completamente impotente? "En tu caso, no lo se, creo que tu cuerpo intenta cambiar hacia algo, pero no sabría decir hacia que."

Ianto se levantó y se quedó sentado en la cama. Todo le daba vueltas, como si tuviera una resaca horrible; volvió a sentir unas ganas terribles de vomitar, pero se contuvo con un gran esfuerzo.

"Espero que te expliques un poco mejor. ¿Jack se muere?"

No le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle a él; al fin y al cabo mientras se pareciera en algo a Jack no podía morir, o al menos no de momento. Cambiar no sonaba tan malo, ni si significaba cambiar hacia Jack, pero pensar que el capitán pudiera morir y el no poder hacer nada, eso si que era totalmente impensable para Ianto.

"He intentado todo, todo lo que he aprendido aquí en Torchwood, pero no consigo nada. El cuerpo de Jack está rechazando todas las medicinas, incluso algunas le han puesto peor. Creo que su cuerpo, simplemente se está dejando morir, porque no puede cambiar."

"¿Qué es eso de cambiar?"

Ianto se sujetó la cabeza, sentía que estaba a punto de estallarle. De repente vio una imagen en su cabeza, algo que no había visto nunca, pero tan vívido que tenía que ser un recuerdo. Pero no era suyo, no había visto nunca a ese hombre con el que estaba hablando, ni aquella rubia que se reía por el comentario del hombre con la cazadora de cuero negro.

"Vamos Doctor, será divertido." Escuchó diciendo a si mismo, pero con la voz de Jack. Estaba viendo un recuerdo de Jack. Vio las manos de capitán como si fueran suyas posarse sobre los hombros del otro hombre y sintió una sensación tan fuerte, tan real y auténtica que sin ninguna duda podía decir que Jack sentía algo tremendamente intenso por ese hombre. "Además prometiste que me dejarías llevar la TARDIS, llevamos juntos ¿Cuánto cinco meses? Tengo las llaves…"

"Y te has quedad con el mejor dormitorio." Dijo la chica rubia.

"Porque tiene la mejor cama y teniendo en cuenta quien necesita una cama más amplia y cómoda."

"¡Jack! No quiero saber lo que haces en la TARDIS cuando desapareces con alguien nuevo."

"Lo siento, pero…"

"¡Ianto!" Owen zarandeó a su compañero. Ianto se había quedado colgado en sus propios pensamientos o en los de Jack. Ahora empezaba a comprender hacia donde estaba cambiado su cuerpo.

Ya no era sólo que tanto Jack como él tuvieran los sentimientos del otro. Ahora además estaba descubriendo recuerdos de Jack que el capitán jamás le había contado antes. Pero cada imagen era como un bombardeo de sensaciones que apenas podía soportar.

"Ianto ¿estás bien?"

"¿Qué?" De nuevo volvía a estar en la enfermería y Owen lo miraba mosqueado. Jack llamó su atención. Tenía gracia que hubiera conocido al famoso Doctor por los recuerdos de Jack no porque él hubiera querido hablarle nunca de su amigo.

No le parecía nada del otro mundo, incluso le pareció demasiado mayor para el capitán. Definitivamente no parecía del tipo de Jack. Ianto sabía como era el tipo de hombre le gustaba, porque se había interesado por Ianto y tal vez fueran celos por lo importante que era el Doctor en la vida de Jack, pero no le hacía gracia saber los fuertes sentimientos que le profesaba y de los que no le había hablado.

"Ianto…"

"Estoy bien. Entonces, dices que ambos estamos cambiando. Pues creo que se hacia donde vamos. Creo que el cuerpo de Jack intenta llevarlo hasta mi y viceversa. Acabo de tener un recuerdo de Jack que no sabía ni que existía y ya sabes que hace días que tengo sus sentimientos."

"Puede que tengas razón, pero Jack no va a sobrevivir el cambio y tu, no se en que te vas a convertir, pero tu organismo está cambiando hacia algo."

"¿Qué podemos hacer por él?"

"Ianto te estoy diciendo que estás cambiando, hace dos días quedaste inconsciente y hasta hoy no has despertado. ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar un momento en Jack y escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo?"

"Se muy bien lo que estás diciendo, pero mientras yo estoy cambiando hacia algo que no sabes lo que es, Jack se está muriendo. Por si no lo recuerdas tengo sus sentimientos y tu mismo dijiste que me parecía demasiado a Jack. Pues lo siento, pero tienes razón y creo que es más importante preocuparte por los compañeros que se mueren que en los que pueden convertirse… pues no se, en una cabeza gigante hable."

"No vas a dejar que me ocupe de ti hasta que ayudemos a Jack ¿verdad?" Ianto se lo quedó mirando en silencio. "Muy bien tan cabezota como él." Owen cogió su carpeta y encendió la gran pantalla de pared. "Como quieras, pero cuando te conviertas en una rana no me vengas llorando."

Ianto no le estaba mirando, pues tenía mirada puesta en Jack. Deseaba tanto que despertara, que le dijera como él sabía hacerlo que todo iba a salir bien, que no tenía que preocuparse, que encontrarían una forma de solucionar todo aquello. Por mucho que tuviera los sentimientos de Jack, su forma de hacer las cosas y ahora algunos de sus recuerdos, había una parte que seguía perteneciendo a Ianto, que le hacía sentirse inseguro y débil antes las circunstancias.

"No estoy seguro de esto, porque para estarlo necesitaría a la criatura en cuestión, pero por las pruebas y simulaciones que he llevado a cabo, diría que la mejor forma de devolver las cosas a su sitio, sería otro ataque de la criatura." Ianto se sobresaltó. "Vosotros mismos dijisteis que os ataco estando juntos, por lo que creo que la energía provocada por el ataque pasó a través de los dos y teniendo en cuenta la peculiaridad de Jack para no morir, eso hizo que en lugar de morir, os cambiarais de algún modo."

"Entonces tenemos que dejar que nos ataque otra vez. Pero Jack está muy mal, no creo que pudiera sobrevivir otro ataque del smuggle." Owen no contestó en un primer momento, aquello no podía ser nada bueno. "¿Ahora que?"

"Si quieres que Jack sobreviva, tenemos que hacerlo de la forma contraria a como ocurrió antes. Si pasa a través de ti, tendría el menor efecto en Jack, le devolvería a su estado normal y su capacidad regenerativa lo devolvería a la normalidad. El problema es que tu no tendrías tanta suerte."

"¿Podría morir?"

"No lo se."

"Pero Jack se pondría bien."

"Ianto…"

"Jack se pondría bien."

"Si, seguramente Jack volvería a la normalidad. ¿Pero has oído lo que he dicho? Tu podrías morir, seguramente no superarías el golpe, además ahora esa cosa está muy cabreada con nosotros y no creo que fuera tan indulgente como la vez anterior."

"¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Jack?." Owen quería echarle la bronca de nuevo y pedirle que le hiciera caso. Pero también sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si Ianto tenía los mismos sentimientos que Jack entonces no tendría ningún problema en sacrificarse por él. "_Ianto nunca tendría problemas en sacrificarse por Jack."_ Pensó Owen, que nunca había comprendido la fe y el amor que profesaba su compañero por el capitán. Así que no dijo nada y se marchó.

Ianto se levantó por fin. Se sentía inseguro, las piernas casi no le sostenían, pero continuó caminando, la vista puesta en Jack, los pensamientos, todos y cada uno de ellos también. Podía morir, pero si quería salvar a Jack no tenía muchas opciones. Además, no le gustaba estar así, no quería volvera ver otro de los recuerdos de Jack con el Doctor; no quería saber que había otro hombre al que el capitán amaba más que a él. Podían llamarse celos, pero era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento.

Quería que todo volviera a la realidad, porque por mucho que sintiera lo mismo que Jack, prefería que fuera Jack el que pudiera de él, el que le protegiera, el que se quedara despierto por las noches mirándole y susurrándole al oído hasta que Ianto se quedaba dormido.

Aunque sonara egoísta, Ianto quería de vuelta al capitán Harkness del que se había enamorado un año antes, no quería ser él el capitán y desde luego por nada del mundo quería que Jack muriera y si para evitarlo, tenía que poner su propia vida en peligro no lo dudaría.

Se sentó en la cama junto a Jack y enredó los dedos en su pelo. Poco a poco se tumbó junto a él y lo abrazó. No podía imaginarse que Jack pudiera morir y el último momento íntimo con él fuera en presencia de aquella cosa.

"Vas a volver conmigo." Le dijo al oído. "No me importa lo que tenga que arriesgar o lo que me cueste. Tu eres el capitán Jack Harkness, tu proteges al mundo, yo tan sólo soy tu ayudante momentáneo, tu amante durante unos años. Ya se que tu corazón pertenece a otro, pero aceptaré el tiempo que me permitas estar a tu lado. Yo sólo te pido una cosa. Vuelve conmigo."

Jack se removió en la cama y murmuró algo que Ianto no fue capaz de escuchar."

"¿Jack?"

El capitán abrió por fin los ojos, aunque no parecía del todo consciente sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Tan sólo se volvió hacia Ianto y sonrió, como si estuviera bajo los efectos de un fuerte tranquilizante.

"El Doctor…"

"Jack…"

"Trae al Doctor, él sabrá que hacer." Jack volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Ianto, suspiró, se sentía tranquilo como su compañero, pues Ianto nunca le había fallado. "El Doctor."

Ianto fue a decir algo, pero antes de hacerlo, Jack se había vuelto a quedar dormido o había caído inconsciente otra vez. El joven agente tan sólo se lo quedó mirando y acercándose a él, le besó en la frente, para luego hacerlo en los labios y por un momento se preguntó como conseguiría traer al famoso Doctor hasta allí.


	10. Chapter 10

"No lo entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver el Doctor con lo que le está ocurriendo a Jack?" Preguntó Gwen sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo Ianto.

"No lo se y lo cierto es que me encantaría saber porque Jack está tan seguro de que el Doctor puede ayudarnos. Pero sigue inconsciente y por nada del mundo quiero despertarlo, está demasiado débil y un esfuerzo demasiado grande podría matarlo."

Todo el equipo guardó silencio, pues todos sabían que eso era cierto, nunca habían visto al capitán en ese estado, nunca habían pensado con tanto temor como ahora que Jack podía realmente morir si no terminaban con todo aquello pronto.

"Dime una cosa Ianto." Preguntó Owen. "¿Realmente estarías dispuesto a suicidarte por Jack? ¿Tanto has perdido la cabeza por un hombre que ni siquiera sabes si te quiere de verdad como para arriesgar tu propia vida por la suya?"

"¿No lo harías tu? Somos su equipo, somos sus amigos y aunque no esté dispuesto a reconocerlo, somos su familia. No se vosotros, pero después de las veces que Jack me ha salvado la vida a mi, creo que se remece que nos arriesguemos, aunque sólo sea una vez, por él."

Ninguno de los presentes sabía si se trataba de la forma de ser de Jack que poco a poco se estaba apoderando de Ianto o si su compañaero siempre había sido así. Pero lo cierto era que Ianto estaba distinto, al menos parecía distinto al muchacho apocado que siempre habían visto en él. pocas veces había tomado la iniciativa para hacer ninguna misión y mucho menos había hablado con tanta decisión, sobretodo cuando se trataba de sacrificar su propia vida.

"En eso tienes razón, pero creo que tenemos que mirar bien todas las posibilidades. Tal vez sea mejor llamar al Doctor. No le conocemos y Jack tiene una estrecha relación con él." La expresión de Ianto cambió y se ensombreció de repente al pensar que eso era cierto.

Jack siempre había tenido un cariño demasiado fuerte por el Doctor, quería a ese hombre al que Ianto no había visto nunca. El muchacho sabía que no podría competir nunca con la presencia del Doctor, nunca podría ser con quien Jack soñara cuando estaba delirando, en quien fuera a pensar cien años en el futuro o cuando no recordara si quiera su nombre. Pero el Doctor siempre estaría allí.

"_Él me convirtió en quien soy ahora." _Se lo había dicho tantas veces que tenía aquellas palabras grabadas en su cabeza, pesando sobre él como una condena, que le demostraba quien no iba a ser nunca. _"Gracias al Doctor estoy aquí y ahora. No me siento orgulloso del hombre que era entonces, antes de conocerle. Le debo mucho y no se si algún día se lo podré devolver todo."_

"Ianto…"

"Si, supongo que tienes razón Tosh. ¿Martha tenía su número de teléfono verdad?" Su compañera asintió. "Entonces será mejor hablar con ella ya, para que localice al Doctor. Pero si eso no funciona, si no puede dar con él o si viene y no sabe que hacer, nos centraremos en el plan original, no voy a poner la vida de Jack en peligro."

Nadia dijo nada al respecto y cada uno se marchó con sus asuntos pues todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

- o -

La silla le resultaba ya extremadamente incómoda. No podía soportar estar allí tanto rato sentado y tan sólo poder mirar a Jack y no ser capaz de hacer nada más. lo veía en la cama, inconsciente, pues no había despertado en todo el rato. De vez en cuando lo escuchaba decir algo, como si estuviera delirando otra vez, pero no conseguía escuchar lo que decía.

"Ianto…" Como un resorte, el muchacho se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la cama, donde lentamente se sentó, cuidando no despertar a Jack bajo ninguna circunstancia. "Ianto…"

"Estoy aquí, conmigo, no voy a dejarte me oyes, no voy a dejarte hasta que sepa que estás bien. Ya hemos llamado a Martha para que avise al Doctor. Tu amigo estará aquí en seguida. Pero necesito que me digas que estás seguro que te puede ayudar, porque si no…

De repente Jack abrió los ojos y lo miró, observó a Ianto como si tratara de averiguar quien era aquel muchacho que había visto en sus sueños, para luego sonreír. "Todavía estás aquí." Dijo en poco más que un susurro.

"¿Dónde iba a estar?" Ianto apretó con fuerza la mano del capitán y le acarició el cabello. "Ya te he dicho que no me iba a mover de aquí hasta que supiera que estás bien. Se que tu harías lo mismo por mi."

"El Doctor…"

"Con un poco de suerte está en camino y pronto nos dirá lo que tenemos que hacer para devolverte a la normalidad."

Ianto no era hombre de muchas palabras, pero para Jack era suficiente tenerlo allí, poder mirarle a los ojos y saber que lo tenía cerca. Una mirada de Ianto era mejor que todo un discurso, porque algo que Jack había aprendido con el tiempo que llevaba con Ianto, era que el muchacho no podía esconder sus sentimientos, al menos no en su mirada azul; no en esos ojos que lo miraban diciendo todo lo que sentía, hablando del dolor, de la alegría y sobretodo de la tristeza que sentía cada que Jack no llegaba a decirle si sentía algo especial por él.

Pero nunca le decía nada, nunca le pedía más de la cuenta, nunca le rogaba que le dijera lo que sentía. Pero sus ojos, lo decían todo, los mismos que se encontraba por las mañanas las pocas veces en que se había quedado dormido, los mismos con los que, aunque no fuera a decirlo en voz alta, tantas veces había soñado.

"Lo siento." Continuó susurrando Jack, pues apenas tenía fuerzas de decir nada más.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Ya lo sabes, esperabas que…"

"No lo digas, ahora no me importa nada de eso. todo lo que quiero es que todo vuelva a ser como antes." Ya sabía muy bien lo que Jack iba a decirle, pero no era el momento de hacerlo, no cuando podía perderlo. No quería esa conversación pudiera convertirse en la última que compartían. "Además no vengas ahora como que tienes que decirlo por si acaso, porque no te lo voy a consentir."

Ianto se acercó al rostro del capitán y le dio un beso en los labios tibios. Cerró los ojos al hacerlo y se concentró en su aroma, el mismo con el que más de una vez se había quedado dormido y que no se podía imaginar no volver a sentir porque algo horrible pudiera ocurrirle a Jack si todo el plan salía mal.

"El Doctor sabrá que hacer, siempre soluciona los peores problemas." Le dijo Jack al oído a su compañero como si estuviera desvelando el mayor secreto del universo.

"_Eso espero." _Pensó Ianto mientras se separaba del capitán.

- o -

Las alarmas saltaron en toda la base, cada uno de los miembros del equipo dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y acudieron al núcleo de aquella anomalía. Todos se miraron sin saber lo que ocurría, aunque en el fondo, todos tenían una ligera idea de que era aquella luz que estaba apareciendo delante de ellos.

Entonces la cabina azul apareció delante de todos y por un momento el silencio reinó en Torchwood. La puerta de la cabina de teléfonos se abrió y la primera en aparecer fue Martha.

"¿No me digais que Jack se ha metido en algún problema? Pero no os preocupéis la caballería ya ha llegado."

Sin que nadie más se moviera, Ianto fue hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, pues hasta ese momento no se había llegado a creer que realmente el famoso Doctor pudiera llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Jack.

"¿Tan serio es?" Preguntó de nuevo Martha al notar no tenso que estaba Ianto. Este tan sólo asintió. "Bueno, pues entonces creo que será mejor presentaros a alguien."

Ianto ya lo había visto en los recuerdos de Jack, pero quería verlo en persona; necesitaba ver quien era el hombre que ocupaba el corazón de Jack y que no le permitía fijarse en ninguna otra persona, por mucho que la tuviera delante de las narices.

"Doctor." Dijo Martha hacia el interior de la extraña nave.

Entonces apareció un hombre, que poco tenía que ver con el sueño que había tenido Ianto. Ese no era el hombre que había visto, no era el hombre al que había visto hablar con Jack, ni siquiera se le parecía, era mucho más joven, cosa que no le hacía gracia a Ianto y su sonrisa era mucho más expresiva, aunque había cierta preocupación tras aquella expresión.

"Hola, soy el Doctor. ¿Dónde está Jack?"

"Tu no eres el Doctor y además ¿donde está la chica rubia que va contigo?"

El Doctor se quedó callado un momento, como si aquella pregunta le hubiera hecho daño en el corazón.

"Ella ya no está, se fue y no volverá. Pero al menos, está bien, segura en el otro lado." Dijo como si hablara para si mismo. Pero se recompuso en seguida y volvió a mostrar su mejor sonrisa. "En cuanto a la pregunta de quien soy yo, siento decirte que si soy el Doctor, aunque tal vez nos hayamos conocido cuando tenía otra cara. Espero que una de la buenas."

Pese al buen humor que desbordaba, El Doctor no se estaba comportando con normalidad, pues no dejaba de pensar en el motivo tan grave por el que Jack realmente le necesitara. Nunca le había llamado, nunca había dicho que le necesitara, ni siquiera en las peores situaciones, pues al fin y al cabo Jack era demasiado orgulloso como para demostrar que necesitaba ayuda.

¿Qué podía ser ahora tan serio como para que nadie más que él pudiera salvarle la vida a Jack? Eran amigos, a pesar de sus diferencias. Se entendían y mutuamente sabían el tipo de persona que era realmente el otro. Por eso ahora, no podía evitar preocuparse por su amigo.

"¿Dónde está Jack?"

"No un momento, se que no eres el Doctor." Ianto se interpuso delante del Doctor cuando Gwen iba a llevarle hasta el dormitorio del capitán. "¿Cómo vas a cambiar de cara? ¿Quién eres tu?"

El Doctor le miró a los ojos con seriedad durante un momento y puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven agente. Ianto se estremeció, sin saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo realmente, pues ni siquiera sabía si ese sentimiento pertenecía a él mismo o a Jack. Pero se sentía misteriosamente bien en la presencia de aquel hombre, como si con tan solo tenerlo allí fuera suficiente para asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo finalmente Ianto al sentir la gran ola de sentimientos que se estaban desbordando sobre él delante del Doctor. "¿Quién eres?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto se preguntó que era lo que estaba sintiendo, si realmente aquellas emociones pertenecían a Jack, el muchacho estaba seguro que jamás podría competir con el Doctor por el afecto de Jack. Ahora que compartía los recuerdos y sentimientos del capitán, se daba cuenta que lo que Jack sentía por aquel hombre al que Ianto no podía reconocer, era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa.

"Todavía no me has contestado quien eres. He visto los sueños de Jack y el Doctor que él conoce no se parece en nada a ti." Dijo Ianto, justo antes de ponerse delante de la puerta del dormitorio en el que estaba Jack. "Quiero una respuesta o no entrarás ahí."

"Has dicho que Jack necesita mi ayuda."

"He dicho que necesita al Doctor y tu no eres el Doctor." Ianto miró fijamente al Doctor, como si intentara buscar detrás de ese físico totalmente diferente al que había visto en el sueño, al verdadero Doctor que Jack conocía.

"Ianto, te lo digo de verdad, es el Doctor, este es el Doctor que yo conocí, digamos que tiene la habilidad de regenerar todo su aspecto."

Ianto no dijo nada, Jack apenas le había contado nada del Doctor, apenas hablaba de él y cuando lo hacía, eran palabras vagas que le decían nada a Ianto. Había intentado imaginarse tantas veces a aquel hombre por que Jack había perdido la cabeza, que ahora que lo tenía delante, no sabía exactamente, que era lo que había enamorado a Jack en un primer momento.

"Confías en Jack ¿verdad?" Le dijo el Doctor. "Entonces mira dentro de ti, tu mismo has dicho que tienes los sentimientos de Jack. Si es así, mírame como lo haría Jack y dime si soy o no soy el Doctor que él espera."

El Doctor guardó silencio y esperó a que Ianto le hiciera caso. no conocía al muchacho, pero había algo en él, que le recordaba misteriosamente a Jack, era algo en su mirada, muy similar ahora a la del capitán, algo en su forma de proteger a Jack bajo toda circunstancia, algo en el interior del muchacho, hacía el Doctor pudiera sentir a Jack en su interior.

Por su parte, Ianto lo miró a los ojos y nada más hacerlo, un torrente de sensaciones acudieron a él; había amor, un amor incondicional, más allá del simple amor humano, un amor que podría llevar al capitán a arriesgar su propia vida por aquel hombre, también había cariño, mucho cariño; como Ianto pocas veces había sentido y en alguna parte, muy lejana, también había cierto resentimiento, por haberle abandonado, por no haberle elegido como compañero cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

"¿Le dejaste tirado?" Dijo por fin Ianto, una vez recuperada de todo aquel cúmulo de emociones, que a duras penas podía controlar.

"Bueno, esa es una larga historia, pero creo que Jack ya la tiene superada."

"Entonces no lo conoces tan bien como crees." Aquello hizo que la sonrisa en la expresión del Doctor, desapareciera por completo.

Siempre había creído conocer a Jack como a cualquiera de sus otras compañeras y después de la vez en que le había dejado en Satellite 5, el Doctor estaba seguro que el capitán estaría bien. Ahora se preguntaba si en realidad se habría equivocado.

"Jack te quiere. Jack siente algo por ti, que jamás podrá sentir por nadie más." Por más que intentaba ocultarlo, Ianto sabía que no era capaz de evitar que su decepción al descubrir aquellas emociones. "No se lo que vio en ti, pero debió verte como… te quería y le dejaste tirado." Aquello le estaba enfadando, hasta ese momento no había pensado en ello, pero ahora se daba cuenta, que no soportaba que nadie le hiciera daño a Jack y mucho menos alguien a quien el capitán apreciaba de verdad. "No se como pudo pensar en ti para ayudarle. Pero es Jack y si confío en él, así que si crees que puedes hacer algo para sacarle de esto, entonces entra en esa habitación."

El Doctor no dijo nada y pasó junto a Ianto, el muchacho lo observó, estaba confundido con una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde la adoración de Jack al Doctor, hasta el odio que poco empezaba a aparecer por parte del propio Ianto. Pero aún así, dejó que se acercara a Jack y observó lo que hacía.

Lo vio sacar un pequeño objeto de la gabardina. "Tranquilo se llama destornillador sónico." Le aclaró Martha. Todavía no conozco todos los usos que tiene, pero no le va a hacer ningún mal a Jack."

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, el mal ya se lo hizo dejándolo en esa nave o lo que fuera." Martha puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y sonrió.

"Pero si no lo hubiera dejado allí, entonces no le habrías conocido." Eso no le hacía sentir bien tampoco, pues entonces se sentía demasiado egoísta, pero no pudo evitar pensar en ello. "Vamos Ianto."

"No es eso, es que tengo estos sentimientos de Jack y no puedo evitar pensar que me gusta el Doctor, que me cae bien y que estoy seguro que puede ayudar a Jack, porque, porque es el Doctor y no se si esos sentimientos son míos o son de él. Es un asco tener esto en cabeza." Martha sonrió, mientras los dos miraban al Doctor, que recorría el cuerpo de Jack con el destornillador sónico. "Por no habar de los otros sentimientos de Jack, sobre las muchas cosas que le gustaría hacer con el Doctor y conmigo. Dios, esto es demasiado raro.

Aunque podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación, el Doctor no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, el capitán seguía siendo su amigo y no iba a dejarle morir si podía hacer algo para impedirlo. El destornillador estaba desbocado por las lecturas que estaba recibiendo, por la fuerte cantidad de energía que estaba leyendo proveniente del cuerpo de Jack, una cantidad que ya habría matado a una un ser humano normal y corriente.

Jack nunca le había llamado desde que se habían separado, por lo que cuando recibió la llamada de Martha diciéndole que Jack tenía problemas, el Doctor supuso que sería algo realmente grave.

Iba de camino hacia la otra punta del universo, donde quería ver el nacimiento de la última estrella, pero se dio la vuelta.

Nunca le diría a Jack que lo había dejado todo por él, pues entonces se pondría completamente insoportable y no tendría forma de quitárselo de encima, pero era la verdad, por mucho que Jack creyera, por lo que le había dicho Ianto, que ya no le importaba y que tan sólo el había dejado tirado, la verdad era que Jack le importaba, tanto o más que sus demás amigos, incluso podía verlo como alguien similar a él, con la capacidad de regenerarse, aunque fuera un punto fijo en el espacio-tiempo.

Ahora estaba allí, viendo a su amigo, que realmente parecía a punto de morir si no hacía algo para impedirlo, lo veía y se daba cuenta que era cierto, que ahora era un ser humano, como el Jack Harkness que había conocido en los bombardeos de Londres, el que había estado a punto de morir para evitar que aquella bomba los matara.

"¿Doctor?"

Había estado tan concentrado en las lecturas del destornillador sónico, que no se había dado cuenta que el capitán había despertado por fin. Jack le estaba sonriendo, como era costumbre en él, pero aquella sonrisa, estaba apagada, no había fuerza en él para simular que se encontraba bien.

"Me has llamado así que, aquí estoy."

"Puedes solucionar esto ¿verdad?" El Doctor asintió, aunque tardó dos segundos en hacerlo, el tiempo suficiente para Jack se diera cuenta que le estaba mintiendo en realidad. "No me mientas. ¿Me estoy muriendo?"

Desde la puerta, Ianto se estremeció al escuchar aquello. La muerte nunca había sido un gran problema para Jack, podía morir, sacrificarse y volver a regenerarse, sin ningún remordimiento o miedo, simplemente lo hacía porque podía; por mucho que doliera la muerte en cada momento, simplemente lo hacía.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Supongo que he estado mejor, pero no está mal de vez en cuando, recordar lo que significa ser humano y tener miedo a morir. Te veo bien Doctor." Jack volvió a sonreír, pero ya lo había dicho, acababa de decir que tenía miedo a morir, pues en esta ocasión, morir, significaba el final definitivo.

"Creo que es la primera vez que reconoces que tienes miedo a morir."

"Creo que es la primera que me siento capaz de decirte lo que siento. Supongo que es por los sentimientos que comparto con Ianto. Él siempre habla conmigo de una forma abierta y sincera, como no habla con nadie más." Jack estaba hablando como si no supiera que Ianto estaba cerca y podía escucharle o tal vez, pensó el joven agente, lo estaba haciendo a posta.

Ianto no era capaz de quitar los ojos de Jack, porque ese mismo miedo a morir, lo estaba compartiendo con él y una parte del muchacho, sentía que podía ser la última vez que viera a Jack con vida, pues por mucho que tratara de hacerse el fuerte, Ianto sabía que el capitán estaba extremadamente débil.

Ahora lo veía como un ser débil y desamparado, la persona a la que más quería en el mundo y a la única que no podía ayudarle. Dio un paso adelante, pero Martha le sujetó para que no lo hiciera.

"Deja que el Doctor lo haga."

Entonces, por primera vez en varios días, Ianto fue capaz de distinguir un sentimiento propio, de los de Jack, porque por mucho que quisiera negarlo, odiaba al Doctor, le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por estar ahí con Jack, cuando Ianto estaba seguro que le necesitaba a él.

"No sabía que estuvieras tan enamorado de él." Le dijo Martha, tratando de relajarlo.

"No estoy tan enamorado, es sólo… me gusta, nos llevamos bien y…"

"Parece un buen chico tu novio, veo que has cambiado mucho desde la última vez, entonces no quisiste decirme cuales eran tus obligaciones que te impedían venir conmigo." El destornillador sónico, emitió un leve sonido. "Ahora hablas de él como si le quisieras de verdad."

"Le quiero. Mierda, quiero volver a tener mis sentimientos, no me gusta decir las cosas así."

"Así que le quieres. ¿Se lo has dicho a él? No claro, como tu mismo jamás se lo dirás, eres demasiado orgulloso y tienes demasiado miedo a hacer daño a la gente que quieres." El Doctor sonrió, pero cuando el destornillador sónico volvió a emitir un tercer pitido se cayó y concentró la mirada en el aparato.

Mientras los escuchaba hablar, Ianto se ruborizó, siempre se había preguntado cuales eran los sentimientos de Jack hacia él y ahora por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, le escuchaba decirlo. Jack le quería y Jack tenía miedo de que le ocurriera algo malo.

El Doctor fue hasta Ianto y Martha, mientras el resto del equipo se acercaba para saber los resultados.

"Podemos devolveros a la normalidad, pero tiene que ser de la misma forma que sufristeis el cambio."

"Pero puede matarte." Dijo Gwen, diciendo en alto el pensamiento de todos.

"No si se hace controlado. Pero Jack no tiene mucho tiempo, si queremos hacer esto, tenemos que hacerlo ya. Jack está muy cerca del punto sin retorno." Ianto se estremeció al pensar eso, pues no podía pensar en perder Jack.

"Entonces habrá que hacerlo." Dijo por fin el muchacho.

"Aún así es peligroso." Concluyó el Doctor.

"Sabes que de todas formas lo voy a hacer ¿verdad?" Como toda respuesta, el Doctor asintió.


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto se bebió de golpe el líquido que tenía en el vaso. La garganta le abrasaba y apenas le permitía respirar, pero al menos, le hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo sobre lo que iba a hacer.

"Creía que no te gustaba beber y menos en horas de trabajo." No se había percatado del momento en el que había aparecido Gwen en la sala, pero no le importaba, su amiga le conocía demasiado bien como para saber como se sentía, sin necesidad de preguntarle nada.

"Y no me gusta, pero tampoco arriesgo mi vida en manos del Doctor sin saber si va a funcionar."

"Yo confío en él, sobretodo si lo hace Jack."

Ianto sonrió, si Gwen compartiera los sentimiento que él tenía de Jack hacía el Doctor, seguramente no diría lo mismo. Desde luego el capitán confiaba plenamente en el Doctor, pero una parte de él parecía tenerle miedo. Ianto no sabía lo que Jack sabía exactamente sobre el Doctor, sobre su querido amigo, pero había una parte de él que le daba auténtico miedo y eso también le estaba aterrando a él.

"Claro que confío en Jack, pero el Doctor… parece alguien tan distinto a nosotros, parece fuera de lugar en el tiempo y en el espacio. ¿No lo has notado?" Ianto se preguntó si eso también tenía que ver con los sentimientos de Jack o se trataba de algo que todo el mundo experimentaba cerca del Doctor. "Creo que Jack le tiene miedo."

Ianto se sentó en el sofá, todavía quedaban unos minutos, hasta que el Doctor le llamara, había dicho que tenía que hacer un par de comprobaciones en la TARDIS. Aquella caja azul, rara y misteriosa, tan misteriosa como su propio dueño, allí en mitad de la base, guardando tantos secretos…

"Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás."

"No lo se Gwen, por más que lo intento, no me fío del Doctor, no se quien es y no comprendo como es posible que Jack tenga una fe tan ciega con él. le teme, una parte de él sabe que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero otra, le adora, hasta niveles que no soy capaz de definir."

"Jack no te va a dejar por el Doctor, a estas alturas, deberías saberlo."

Ianto sonrió, era cierto, ahora ya no le preocupaba que el capitán, pudiera volver a marcharse con el Doctor, ahora que compartía todos sus sentimientos, sabía que lo que Jack sentía por él, estaba mucho más allá de la simple amistad. De eso no tenía porque preocuparse, pero aún así, podía decir que estaba celoso del Doctor y del poder que tenía sobre Jack y aunque no fuera a decirlo en voz alta, deseaba significar tanto para el capitán, como significaba el Doctor

"A también me gustaría saber quien es el Doctor, pero ahora mismo, lo único que me preocupa es vuestra seguridad."

Ianto volvió a mostrar una media sonrisa y sin decir nada se levantó. Estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negarlo, por eso, se encaminó hacia el dormitorio, quería estar con jack, por nada del mundo quería pasar un minuto más del necesario lejos de él.

El pasillo estaba completamente vacío y nunca le había parecido tan angosto. Se detuvo en seco, se encontraba mal, mareado incluso y con ganas de vomitar. Se sostuvo contra la pared, necesitaba un punto de apoyo.

"¿Qué…"

El estómago revuelto parecía haberse metido en una centrifugadora y estaba a punto de vomitar hasta el desayuno. Apoyó toda la espalda contra la pared, cerró los ojos y trató de respirar profundamente. No era fácil, pero lo intentó. Las piernas le temblaban y los brazos estaban demasiado agarrotados como para intentar moverlos.

Quería pedir ayuda, llamar a alguien antes de llegar a perder el conocimiento, pero no estaba seguro si su cuerpo lo iba a resistir. Por eso se quedó donde estaba, quieto en el pasillo que ahora que lo volvía a mirar y parecía enorme.

"¿Qué me esta pasando?"

"Supongo que lo mismo que a Jack." Sobresaltado por la voz, Ianto se volvió hacia el recién llegado. El Doctor estaba ahí parado, como si llevara todo el día junto a él, mirándole, con expresión entre curiosa y preocupada. "Deberías venir conmigo, Jack no tiene mucho tiempo, pero parece que tu no estás mucho mejor."

Ianto lo miró en silencio. ¿Por qué ese hombre parecía tan tranquilo, cuando un amigo suyo estaba tan cerca de morir?

"Jack me preocupa tanto como a ti." Contestó el Doctor como si hubiera leído la mente de Ianto. "Bueno supongo que no tanto como a ti, aunque hace tiempo le hubiera gustado." El Doctor sonrió recordando aquellos tiempos en los que Jack se había colado por él. "Es igual. Vamos, te llevaré con Jack."

"Espera, necesito saber una cosa." El Doctor lo miró sorprendido. "¿Cómo era Jack?"

"¿A que te refieres? Vamos necesitas descansar y ya puestos volver a tener tus propios sentimientos no te sentaría nada mal." Aunque no se lo fuera a decir, el Doctor estaba viendo a Ianto demasiado pálido y por como se movía parecía que en un momento iba a perder el equilibrio por completo.

"Necesito que me contestes." Continuó diciendo el muchacho empecinado en obtener respuestas, que siempre se le habían hecho imposibles de averiguar. Jack nunca se lo había dicho, nunca había sido completamente sincero con él, sobretodo a la hora de decirle como.

"Vale muy bien, que es lo que quieres saber."

Desde luego el muchacho era testarudo, un buen alumno del propio Jack, por lo que el Doctor no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la firmeza con la que le hablaba y sobretodo aquellos ojos que lo escrutaban, esperando respuestas.

Ianto respiró hondo, pues hacer que entrara aire en sus pulmones se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil. Cerró un momento otra vez los ojos y pensó con cuidado las palabras que quería usar.

"Se que Jack no ha sido siempre el hombre que veo ahora, no ha sido toda su existencia el capitán Harkness tal cual es ahora. ¿Cómo era cuando lo conociste? ¿Qué tipo de hombre era?"

El hombre se acercó a Ianto y consiguió sostenerlo, antes que se derrumbara en el suelo. lo miró a los ojos, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, el muchacho, era un hombre débil emocionalmente y podía hacerle mucho daño, dependiendo lo que dijera. Pero tenía que decirlo si quería conseguir llevarlo al dormitorio de Jack para llevar a cambio el intercambio de los sentimientos.

"No, tienes razón, Jack no era como es ahora. Cuando lo conocí y de eso hace mucho tiempo, era un timador, un buen tipo en el fondo, pues nos ayudó a acabar con un mal que podría hacer hecho que la guerra mundial acabara de otra manera, pero es cierto, Jack no era como lo conocemos ahora. Desde entonces ha cambiado mucho."

"¿Jack era un timador?" Repitió Ianto, como si tuviera que creerse las palabras que el propio Doctor acababa de decir. Miró al suelo, sin saber si tenía la vista nublada por lo que acababa de escuchar o porque tenía que hacer el cambio ya.

"Vamos, es la hora."

"Pero Jack…"

"Podemos hablar de él cuando estés bien, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber sobre él." El Doctor comenzó a empujar ligeramente a Ianto hasta la habitación, pues sabía que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo así y mucho menos Jack.

"Prométemelo." La voz de Ianto sonó como si se tratara de un niño.

"No se mucho más que tu sobre Jack." Mentía, pues por poco que Jack le había contado sobre él, el Doctor era un experto en leer su mente, en sacar más de lo que el capitán había dicho nunca. "Pero hablaremos de Jack, que seguro que le encanta sabe que estamos hablando de él." Por mucho que intentaba que sus palabras sonaran distendidas, el Doctor no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Ianto dejó de hablar, pues ya no era capaz de concentrarse en hacer eso y al mismo tiempo caminar. Estaba agotado, las piernas se le iban a doblar en cualquier momento y el corazón parecía a punto de explotarle. Pero Jack le necesitaba y eso era todo lo que le importaba en ese preciso momento de debilidad.


	13. Chapter 13

Había que reproducir el mismo efecto que había hecho que Jack y Ianto se cambiaran, pero nadie, excepto el Doctor parecían tener idea alguna. Nunca había hecho nada similar y sobretodo, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por la seguridad de sus amigos.

El Doctor se lo había explicado, había dicho como iban a atraer a la criatura y como conseguirían que les atacara sin llegar a matarlos. Aún así, no estaban seguros que aquello fuera a tener resultados.

"Confiad en él, se que a veces sus ideas son un poco raras, pero os puedo asegurar que siempre tiene razón… bueno la mayor parte de las veces." Martha observó al Doctor.

Después de tanto tiempo juntos, había aprendido a confiar en él, pasara lo que pasara, sin importarle lo peligroso o lo estúpido que fuera el plan. Ya le había salvado la vida las veces suficientes, como para saber que en raras ocasiones se equivocaba el Doctor. Tan sólo esperaba que esa no fuera una de las ocasiones.

"Dinos otra vez que es lo que pretende hacer el Doctor, porque la última vez que escuché el plan, me parecía un autentico suicidio para Jack y Ianto." Owen como buen escéptico que era siempre, no estaba en absoluto que seguro que aquello fuera a funcionar.

Poner delante de la criatura a dos amigos no era su mejor forma de salvarles la vida y mucho menos cuando el Doctor planeaba permitir que esa cosa les atacara, como ya había hecho una vez.

"No es por ser malpensado, pero ¿alguien más cree que este plan es una completa locura?"

Nadie llegó a contestar, pues el Doctor apareció en ese momento.

"Doctor Harper, me alegro de verle aquí, espero que esté dispuesto a superar cualquier imprevisto que se nos ponga delante."

Owen miró a Gwen, queriendo asegurarse que no era el único en pesar que aquello no podía funcionar. Sin embargo, tanto ella como Toshiko parecían ensimismadas con el Doctor, como si las hubiera hipnotizado de alguna forma.

"Martha, quiero que estés con él, ya sabes que podemos tener algún ligero problema cuando el smuggle ataque a Ianto, tal vez sufra un pequeño paro cardíaco, nada de importancia, espero."

"¿Un paro cardíaco? ¿Nos hemos vuelto todos locos? Llevo días, semanas incluso, llevando el caso de Jack y Ianto y se que no sobrevivían, ninguno de los dos un paro cardiaco. Estamos hablando de matarlos."

"Entonces será mejor que hagamos las cosas bien para no perder a ninguno de lo dos."

Owen suspiró, no se podía creer que aquel fuera el hombre del que tanto había hablado Jack, por el que sentía un respeto tan grande, incluso una admiración y, porque no decirlo, un amor, que no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que Owen estaba mirando.

Aquel tipo, era más parecido a un suicida que a un tipo que salvaba el mundo y el universo entero cada día. Sin embargo, sus amigas, todas ellas, miraban al Doctor con admiración.

Por eso, sin decir nada dejó que el Doctor siguiera hablando y se encaminó a su laboratorio, preparándose para cualquier cosa, que sabía que iba a ocurrir.

- o -

"Jack lo digo en serio, no tenemos que hacer esto."

Ianto se sentó en la cama del capitán. Le costaba reconocer en aquella peorsona a Jack; estaba tan pálido, que pese a haberlo visto morir en más ocasiones de las que le hubiera gustado, ahora parecía realmente un muerto viviente. Sus ojos azules destacaban contra su piel blanca y su sonrisa, todavía permanente, pese a lo agotado que estaba, parecía iluminar en cierta forma la expresión de Jack.

"Estás agotado y Owen dice que esto podría matarte. Seguro que hay alguna otra forma de hacerlo o podríamos esperar."

"Ianto…" El muchacho no escuchó más que un susurro en la voz del capitán, pero fue suficiente para que dejara de hablar y se parara a escucharlo. "El Doctor sabe lo que hace, confío en él y tu deberías hacer lo mismo."

"El Doctor, el Doctor, siempre el Doctor. ¿No crees que alguna vez se puede equivocar? Al fin y al cabo no es perfecto, es como todo nosotros, tiene su opinión, toma sus decisiones, pero al final del día se puede equivocar y en este caso, eso puede significar matarte."

Jack sonrió, como se notaba que Ianto no conocía a su amigo. El capitán había vivido tanto junto al Doctor, tantas aventuras, tantas veces en las que la vida de uno u otro había estado en peligro. No podía negar que, era cierto, el Doctor se había equivocado, si no fuera por él, Jack no sería un punto fijo en el espacio tiempo.

"Tu no le conoces tan bien como yo."

"Jack, me da igual, no quiero perderte y no voy a poner tu vida en peligro por lo que diga tu amigo."

"Es el Doctor."

"¡Me da igual!" Ianto se levantó.

No le hacía ninguna gracia gritar a Jack y lo cierto era que nunca le había gritado, por muchas ganas que hubiera tenido, por muchos celos o por mucha necesidad que hubiera sentido, nunca le había levantado la voz. No sabía si era por lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo en ese momento o por las emociones que le había transmitido Jack con el cambio.

Se dio la vuelta y sorprendido se encontró a Jack sentado en la cama, tambaleante y débil, pero sentado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Deberías tumbarte y estar descansando." De nuevo, Ianto se sentó junto a él y le tocó la frente sudorosa. "Tienes fiebre otra vez." Sin embargo, antes de poder volver a levantarse Jack cogió su mano.

"Espero que lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo sea cosa tuya, porque quiero volver a ser yo mismo." Jack se sentía realmente extraño, tantos sentimientos a flor de piel, tantas cosas que deseaba decirle a Ianto, tantas palabras que se agolpaban en su mente pero por pudor no se atrevía a decir. "Bueno, al menos ahora se todo lo que has querido decirme todo este tiempo, pero no te has atrevido."

Ianto volvió el rostro, si eso era cierto, entonces Jack conocía mucho más de su compañero de lo que Ianto hubiera esperado nunca. ¿Significaba eso que sabía todos sus sentimientos? No estaba seguro si eso le gustaba o no, pues nunca se había atrevido a decirle que incluso cuando Liza estaba viva, él ya se había sentido atraído por Jack; que aquel primer día, en aquella cacería en la que se habían conocido, Ianto había deseado besarle.

Por eso tuvo que preguntarle.

"¿Lo sabes todo?"

"Se porque te comportas así conmigo ahora. Se lo mucho que te preocupas por mi y las ganas que tienes de decir que me quieres." Ianto se ruborizo, le era tan fácil al capitán, conseguir ver enrojecer las mejillas de su joven amante. "Si, se que quieres decirme que me quieres, pero tienes miedo a que yo no quiera una relación seria. Hasta hace poco, hubieras tenido razón."

Justo lo que durante todo aquel tiempo había temido Ianto, Jack no estaba enamorado de él, le gustaba acostarse con su compañero y se lo pasaba bien con él, pero a la hora de la verdad, no quería nada más. Sin embargo, no le dolía tanto como esperaba, seguramente porque los sentimientos de Jack, eran precisamente esos, los que no le querían, los que tan sólo buscaban un rato de diversión; tal vez eso era lo que estaba mitigando el dolor.

"He dicho hasta hace poco."

"¿Y eso que quiere decir? No me dirás que como ahora sabes lo que siento, de repente te has enamorado de mi. Lo siento, pero no es lo bastante bueno y menos viniendo de ti."

Sin que Ianto se lo esperara, Jack apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero y rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos. Suspiró, aquello le hacía sentir bien, protegido, como pocas veces se había sentido, desde que su madre había muerto y sobretodo se sentía amado.

Había perdido ese sentimiento durante la mayor parte de su vida, sabía lo que era, recordaba lo que significaba ser completamente amado por otra persona, pero había terminado por creerse que debido a su incapacidad para morir junto a la persona querida, no estaba bien sentir nada parecido.

"Jack…"

"Cuando digo hasta hace poco; es que hace mucho tiempo que no tenía que dejar que nadie cuidara de mi. Yo era el fuerte, el que defendía a los demás, el que protegía a los débiles, yo era el capitán Harkness, el que nunca podía morir, aquel al que no le importaba sacrificarse y de esa forma, olvidé lo que era que alguien te quisiera tanto como para no dormir una noche entera por estar al lado de tu cama o cuidarte mientras tienes fiebre."

"Creía que no te habías enterado, parecías dormido."

"Y lo estaba, pero también sabía que estabas ahí, cuidando de mi. Porque sin darme cuenta, lo nuestro dejó de ser una simple relación de noche, de un polvo de vez en cuando."

"Todas las noches." Los dos sonrieron.

"El caso es que, has hecho que vuelva a sentir el amor de verdad."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

Jack asintió.

"Y precisamente por eso, quiero que esto termine, quiero que los dos volvamos a ser nosotros mismos y pueda decirte, sabiendo lo que siento exactamente que te quiero." Sin dejarle contestar, Jack besó a Ianto en los labios.


	14. Chapter 14

"No quiero estar lejos." Todavía recordaba la conversación en su mente y a cada momento que pasaba, se arrepentía un poco más de haber aceptado. "Jack, quiero estar contigo cuando todo esto termine."

"Ianto, tienes que entenderlo, cuando Owen y el Doctor me… cuando hagan su trabajo, puedo morir, pero además tu también te vas a ver afectado. Tenemos que volver a nuestro ser y no se como te a afectar esto a ti." Ianto abrió la boca para contestar pero, el capitán no se lo permitió. "Si voy a hacer esto, será por los dos tengo que estar seguro que tu estarás bien."

"Jack… no quiero que lo hagas por mi. Intentas que no se note, pero siempre estás preocupándote por los demás. ¿Por qué no dejas que por una vez, seamos los demás los que cuaidamos de ti? Tu mismo me dijiste que ahora puedes ver todo lo que hay dentro de mi. pues te recuerdo que yo también tengo tus sentimientos y los demás no saben quien eres realmente. ¿verdad Jack?"

El capitán no dijo nada, no había mucho que decir cuando Ianto le conocía ahora mejor de lo que él hubiera esperado nunca de nadie. No quería lastimarle, no quería hacerle daño, ahora que había conseguido ser sincero con él y decirle que le quería, no deseaba por nada del mundo hacerle daño, pero sabía que la única forma de alejarlo, evitar verle sufrir por lo que pudiera ocurrir allí, era alejarlo de la habitación.

"ianto, por favor, quiero hacer esto solo."

"Pero Jack…" Sin duda el muchacho era testarudo.

"Ianto, por favor, necesito que te vayas." Jack clavó la mirada en Ianto, incluso en su terrible debilidad el capitán seguía imponiendo una gran fuerza con sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Ianto se quedó ahí, sin miedo, sin segundos pensamientos, si no dudas, se quedó donde estaba mirando a Jack, los pies clavados en el suelo y los ojos en Jack. sabía lo que el capitán estaba pensando, sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer y por una vez no le iba a salir bien. Veía lo que había en su corazón, lo que nunca se había atrevido a decirle, todo aquello que trataba de ocultar al resto del mundo para que lno le hicieran daño.

Jack era un ser humano, uno increíble, uno que no podía morir, pero un humano al fin y al cabo, uno que se ocultaba tras una gran barrera para que nadie viera su verdadero ser, uno que sonreía cuando estaba triste, que almacenaba en su corazón tanto dolor que en ocasiones tenía que marcharse alejarse de los que quería para que no le vieran llorar, para que no le vieran derrumbarse cuando no podía más.

Ya no había secretos, le había costado cuatro años, pero ya no había secretos dentro del capitán para Ianto. Podía mirarle a los ojos y por mucho que tratara de mostrar otra cosa, el joven agente podía reconocer la realidad de sus pensamientos.

"No voy a marcharme a ningún lado Jack. sigues siendo el jefe de Torchwood pero si has dicho que me quieres, entonces tendrás que tenerme a tu lado. estas muerto de miedo, lo notó, lo veo en tus ojos y hacerte el fuerte porque si, no te va servir nada porque no vas a conseguir echarme."

Jack le miró y se dio cuenta que su expresión ya no se parecía a la del muchacho que había conocido una noche de cacería, ahora era un hombre fuerte, decidido, al que no iba a conseguir convencer.

"¿De verdad soy así de testarudo?" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Ianto destensó el cuerpo, había esperado que Jack luchara más, pero supuso que estaba lo suficientemente cansado, como para no tener fuerzas para seguir. Se sentó junto a él en la cama y cogió su mano entre las suyas. Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y también sonrió.

"A veces eres mucho peor, pero creo que por eso te quiero. Nunca te das por vencido, incluso cuando no puedes más. No voy a marcharme de aquí, así que deja de insistir." Se acercó a Jack y le dio un beso, el capitán cerró los ojos y para sorpresa de Ianto, suspiró. "¿No me digas que hago eso cuando estamos juntos?"

"A veces eres peor." Contestó Jack, imitando el tono de voz usado por Ianto. "Pero me encanta y aunque lamentaré haber dicho esto, creo que me empieza a gustar sentirme como tu."

Ianto sonrió, pero ante de que pudiera decir nada al respecto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y aparecieron Owen y el Doctor entraron.

"Lo siento, espero que no molestemos."

"No te preocupes, si les dejáramos estarían todo el día así." Dijo Owen con una sonrisa malvada en los labios. "Vamos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y solo espero que salga bien, por el bien de todos."

Nadie dijo nada, pues en parte todos tenían el mismo miedo a que algo pudiera salir realmente mal. Martha entró también en la habitación, como médico que era, seguramente podría hacer algo, en caso de que algo saliera muy mal.

"Creo que deberías esperar fuera." Le dijo Owen a Ianto, pero el muchacho se quedó donde estaba, Owen le miró, le odiaba por no hacerle nunca caso, por no verle como el superior que era. Pero no dijo nada, ya tendría otro momento para hablar con él.

"Bien supongo que deberíamos empezar."

El Doctor dio un paso adelante, pero Ianto se colocó delante él, mirándole a los ojos, impidiendo que llegara hasta Jack.

"Te prometo que tendré cuidado. Aprecio mucho Jack, espero que sepas que jamás querría que le ocurriera nada malo."

"No pensabas lo mismo cuando le dejaste tirado." Ianto no era una persona fuerte, no se atrevía a decir las cosas así como así y mucho menos cuando se trataba de alguien como el Doctor.

Pero afortunadamente para él, ahora tenía en su interior la forma de ser del capitán, sentía el dolor que el Doctor le había provocado y recordaba las veces que le hubiera gustado decirle aquellas cosas. Le había dejado olvidado en una estación vacía, muerta, sin pensar que sería de su amigo. pero aún así le quería, de eso no había ninguna duda, le quería como había querido nunca a nadie y eso también le hacía sentir mal a Ianto.

"Cometí un error, lo se y lo siento. Aunque no te lo creas me he arrepentido y por eso estoy aquí, para ayudaros." Ianto le miró un momento, como si así pudiera leerle mente. Quería ver lo que había en su inteior y descubrir cuales eran los sentimientos del Doctor hacia Jack.

No encontró nada, aún sabiendo lo mucho que el capitán conocía al Doctor, compartiendo sus sentimientos, no había nada que le indicara cual era la relación, lo sentimientos que el Doctor tenía hacia Jack.

"Prométeme que todo saldrá bien, que Jack estará bien."

"Tu también podrías salir herido, incluso algo peor."

No le hacía falta decir nada para ver en los ojos del muchacho la desesperación por lo que pudiera ocurrirle al capitán; pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que no estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a él mismo.

Sin duda eso era parte de Jack, el no importarle su integridad, su seguridad personal, siempre y cuando la gente que le importara estuviera bien. En su mirada no había miedo por morir, tan solo por perder al capitán.

"Si las cosas salen tal cual las he pensado, Jack y tu estaréis bien, pero…"

"Solo prométemelo. Jack confía en ti más que en ninguna persona. Daría su propia vida por ti y eso me hace sentir muy mal si te soy sincero. Por eso se que si le dices que haga algo lo hará sin dudar, aunque esté poniendo su propia vida en peligro, eso no le importa. Así que dime que estás seguro que Jack estará bien."

El Doctor le miró no podía prometerle nada, pues ya había cometido fallos en su vida por creer que podía hacer las cosas, pero aún así tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario Ianto no le iba a permitir acercarse al capitán.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven agente y sonrió, pero Ianto no cambió su expresión.

"No puedo prometerte eso, porque no soy un dios. Pero si te puedo decir una cosa." El Doctor miró a Jack tumbado en la cama y Ianto hizo lo mismo.

Jack se había quedado dormido, seguramente agotado por el esfuerzo de seguir luchando cuando su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente extenuado o tal vez había perdido el conocimiento. Ianto sintió que el corazón se le hacía pequeño al verlo, jamás se había hecho a la idea de perder a Jack, pues hasta es momento, no le había cabido esa posibilidad. Se mantuvo sereno y firme gracias a la forma de ser de Jack, de otra manera se hubiera dejado llevar sin remedio por sus propios sentimientos desesperados.

"Jack no va a dejar de luchar mientras sepa que estás a su lado." Ianto miró de nuevo al Doctor, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. "Así que no soy el que debería prometerte nada. eres tu quien debes prometerle que estarás siempre a su lado; aunque no lo quiera reconocer, te necesita más de lo que él mismo cree."


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto no tuvo tiempo de saber cuando había quedado inconsciente, incluso cuando al levantarse sintió el dolor de cabeza, no recordaba cuando había caído al suelo. estaba solo en la habitación, era el dormitorio de Jack, lo conocía bien, pero lo que más le chocaba es que estaba solo. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Le costaba moverse, pero lo que más le preocupaba era no saber que era lo que había ocurrido.

Se movió lentamente, mucho más lentamente de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pero salió de la habitación. La base estaba en completo, aquello no el gustaba nada. tampoco le habían dejado a mano su intercomunicador.

"¿Chicos? Alguien podría decirme lo que ha ocurrido."

Nadie le contestó como si la base, estuviera completamente vacía. Se preguntó si habría ocurrido algo, tal vez un ataque dalek o de cualquier criatura de otro planeta y por eso estaba todo el mundo fuera. Pero Jack, no sabía donde estaba el capitán o si quiera si estaba vivo y eso le ponía muy nervioso.

Tenía que encontrarlo, pese a lo débil que estaba, pese a que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, tenía que encontrarle. Estaba decidido.

"_Jack, ¿Dónde estás?" _Dijo el muchacho para si mismo, como si el capitán pudiera leerle la mente y fuera capaz de contestarle.

Se movió todo lo rápido que pudo y fue directamente a la enfermería, si las cosas estsaban igual que como lo recordaba, Jack todavía estaría allí. Tenía que estarlo, porque las cosas habían salido bien, tenían que haber salido bien.

Pero la enfermería también estaba vacía.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?"

Escuchó el latido de su propio corazón cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más nervioso casi histérico incluso, estaba seguro que si seguía caminando en la oscuridad total, el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Un ruido a su espalda le hizo ponerse alerta. Tal vez la base había sido abandonada por sus compañeros, porque una criatura hubiera invadido el lugar. Si era así era un hombre muerto, pues apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse, como para además enfrentarse a nada.

Buscó algo que pudiera usar de arma, pero en toda la enfermería no encontró nada que le fuera útil, pero no vio nada con lo que poder defenderse. Simplemente se dio la vuelta.

"¡Ianto! ¿Se puede saber que haces levantado?"

Ianto miró sorprendido a Martha que tenía un café en la mano y también lo miraba a él visiblemente sorprendida también.

"¿Por qué me mirás así? ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Jack? ¿Le ha pasado algo?"

Martha sonrió.

"Si dejas de acosarme a preguntas, podré contestarte a alguna de las que ya me has hecho." Ianto suspiró en silencio y se mantuvo en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a Martha. "Todo está bien, Jack está bien y por lo que veo tu también estás bien, aunque nos has dado un buen susto."

"¿Yo? Era Jack por el que temías. ¿Qué es lo que cambió?"

Martha se acercó a su amigo y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, un fuerte escozor hizo que Ianto retrocediera. No se había dado cuenta que tenía una herida en la cabeza, pero le dolía mucho más que antes.

"Todo pasó muy rápido en realidad y ninguno sabíamos como ibais a reaccionar ninguno de vosotros dos. Ven, te prepararé un café. Necesitas algo para entrar en calor." Tampoco se había dado cuenta d eso antes, pero estaba muerto de frío, a punto de comenzar a temblar. Sin decir nada, siguió a Martha hacia el sofá, necesitaba conocer toda la historia.

Martha le tendió una taza de café humeante y colocó una manta sobre sus hombros. Le sonrió. Parecía tan perdido, pero en cuanto supiera todo lo ocurrido s sentiría mucho mejor.

"El Doctor hizo… en realidad no se lo que hizo, pocas veces se lo que hace el Doctor, pero Jack pronto quedó inconsciente, tu estabas bien, al menos lo parecías. Gwen estaba contigo, vigilando que todo estuviera bien. Jack, no se lo que le pasó, pero el Doctor estaba tranquilo y yo tan sólo podía observar y escuchar; Jack se estremeció y te llamó, el Doctor dijo que era normal, que eso era porque estábais unidos y que estaba comenzando vuestra separación, cada uno a su cuerpo."

Ianto se estremeció, de alguna forma sentía que veía de nuevo aquellas imágenes, esos momentos en los que ni siquiera había estado presente. Martha colocó su mano sobre las del muchacho y esperó a que le mirara a los ojos.

"Jack lo pasó mal, no te voy a mentir, pero sabes tan bien como yo, que no hay nadie más fuerte que Jack. No dijo nada pero todos sabíamos que ese dolor, aunque no supiéramos lo que fuera exactamente, le estaba destrozando."

Ianto sonrió con tristeza, conocía demasiado bien a Jack, como para saber que el capitán no diría nada, por muy mal que lo estuviera pasando.

"¿jack está bien?"

"¿No quieres saber lo que te ocurrió a ti?" La verdad era que no, lo único que le interesaba era saber si Jack estaba bien, lo había visto tan débil, tan agotado, que necesitaba verlo para asegurarse que ahora estaba bien. Sin embargo, terminó asintiendo. "Gwen entró en la habitación y dijo que te habías desplomado en el suelo. Mientras que al final Jack tan sólo se había quedado dormido y estaba tranquilo. En tu caso fue distinto."

Las imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Ianto. Se vio a si mismo en el suelo, si había caído y Gwen se había ido de su lado. no se trataba de un sueño o un simple recuerdo, Ianto estaba fuera de su cuerpo, mirándose. ¿Sería eso lo que producía lo que el Doctor le estaba haciendo a Jack? Su cuerpo se agitaba con fuerza y violencia y temía que su espalda se pudiera romper.

En seguida llegó Martha, le comprobó el pulso y dijo algo aunque el muchacho no lo pudo escuchar. Tan sólo lo que le pudiera ocurrir a él mismo. Escuchó nombrar a Jack, que estaba bien, que todo había terminado bien, pero estaba preocupada por él por su corazón, le escuchó decir que podía fallarle.

Después nada, todo se puso negro, escuchó voces, no las reconocía pero sonaban preocupadas por él.

"Creíamos que te había dado un ataque al corazón. Jack, debido a su peculiaridad fisiológica, se recuperó en seguida una vez que fue el mismo. Lo tuyo fue más complicado." Martha desvió la mirada y su tono se volvió más triste. "Creíamos que te perdíamos. Durante horas no supe que hacer por ti, no había nada que pudiera hacer en realidad."

"¿Qué ocurrió entonces?"

"¡Ianto, estás despierto!" Sin saber de donde había salido, Gwen le abrazó con fuerza. "No nos vuelvas a dar un susto como ese. No sabes lo preocupado que está Jack por ti."

"Entonces, eso quiere decir que Jack está bien."

Ianto se levantó de golpe, pero sus dos amigas lo tuvieron que sostener.

"Vamos, tranquilo, aunque han pasado tres días, todavía tienes que descansar."

"¿Tres días?"

"Jack está fuera, le dije que comprara algo para ti." Dijo Martha como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de su amigo. "Ha estado a tu lado en todo momento."

"Es cierto, Ianto. Jack te quiere."

"¿Podríais no estropearme las sorpresas?"

Ianto y las chicas se dieron la vuelta. Jack y sonreía y miraba a Ianto, tras él estaba el Doctor. El muchacho también sonrió, aunque sin darse cuenta se ruborizó, no pudo evitarlo. Jack caminó hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Vuelves a ser tu mismo?" Le preguntó el capitán al oído a su compañero. Ianto le devolvió el abrazo mientras asentía en silencio y apretó todo su cuerpo contra Jack, todo lo que pudo, como si deseara fundirse con el cuerpo del capitán. "Veo que vuelves a ser tu mismo Ianto JOnes." Le levantó la barbilla y le dio un beso en los labios. "Aunque no te lo creas te he echado mucho de menos."

"Pero tenías todos mis sentimientos, no podías echarme de menos, seguro que acabaste hasta las narices de mi." Jack le contestó con un nuevo beso.

"No digas tonterías, jamás podría cansarme de ti. Me gustas demasiado." Ianto se ruborizó todavía más, mientras Jack le acariciaba la mejilla. "Aunque en algo tienes razón, ahora conozco tus sentimientos y me he dado cuenta que he sido un tonto, yo lo he sido. Creía que podría no volver a enamorarme, pero no había visto a quien tenía delante."

"Jack…"

"Lo digo en serio. Doctor, creo que tengo que decirte algo." Su amigo se acercó, aunque y sabía lo que iba decir, aún así, Jack lo tenía que hacer. "Sabes todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos por ti ¿verdad?" El Doctor asintió. "Creo que va siendo el momento de pasar de página."

"Ya era hora." Jack se echó a reír, mientras frotaba la espalda de Ianto que todavía estaba tenso.

"No, lo digo en serio, aunque parezca extraño que yo lo diga, quiero tener una relación de verdad con Ianto." El muchacho se sobresaltó, pues de todo lo que se había esperado, aquello no era una posibilidad. "No me mires así. Toma."

Jack puso en las manos de Jack unas llaves.

"¿Y esto?"

"Si quieres, son las llaves de nuestra casa." Ianto abrió de par en par los ojos.

"Jack…"

"Solo quiero que digas que vivirás conmigo."

"Si, claro que quiero vivir contigo." Jack le dio un beso más que casi lo dejó sin respiración. "¿Qué pasó con la criatura? No la habíamos detruído."

"Eso fue cosa mía." Dijo el Doctor "Conseguí abrir un portal con su realidad, aquella cosa no era de este mundo. No fue fácil, no cuando no puedes comunicarte con tu contrincante más que con gruñidos. Pero era un adicto al café. Parece mentira que las otras realidades sean tan amantes de café. Pero ya no está, te lo prometo, estáis a salvo y podéis empezar a mirar muebles para vuestra nueva casa."

El Doctor se despidió de sus amigos y le dijo a Martha que era hora de seguir su camino y volver a la TARDIS. Se despidieron y todos volvieron a su vida normal. Los siguientes días fueron una completa locura para Ianto. De la noche a la mañana se había encontrado fuera de su viejo apartamento, viviendo con Jack, viviendo con el hombre al que quería y ahora gracias, de alguna forma a lo que había ocurrido, ahora los dos se conocían mejor, mucho mejor y por primera vez desde que estaba juntos, Ianto estaba seguro que Jack estaba enamorado de él.


End file.
